


Baby Boy

by pictureimperfect



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, BDSM community, Baby Kurt, Daddy Sebastian, Dubious Consent, Infantilism, Kidnapping, Kink Community, M/M, Stalking, little Kurt, private community
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureimperfect/pseuds/pictureimperfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian meets Kurt at Dalton Academy when he is a senior and Kurt is a freshman. Immediately he knows that he has found a boy in need of love and care. The only problem is that Kurt doesn't know it. But that doesn't bother Sebastian. He knows Kurt will eventually come around to the idea of having a Daddy to care for him.</p>
<p>So he spends the next four years at college preparing himself to become a Daddy and letting Kurt graduate high school. When everything is finally ready and things are perfect, he goes back to Kurt and forcefully takes him to Anomalie, a small and exclusive Canadian village where only the kinkiest of people live. Its secluded environment makes it the perfect place for Sebastian to raise his baby and ensure that Kurt can never leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers! I can proudly present the new 'Baby Boy' which I have poured a lot of work into with the help of my wonderful beta mailroomorder! Who also wrote the summary for this story as I suck at even that!
> 
> I'm really excited for you all to read this fic and whilst this prologue doesn't have that much different content to the original, I can assure you that there is so much more to come. This story was originally just a hobby of my own but now I'm so glad I've cleaned it up and it has been such a fun experience so far! I hope you all enjoy and stick with this story because I can't wait to continue writing it :)

Sebastian knew about the transfer student long before Jake, a weedy freshman, asked him excitedly at lunch if he’d heard the ‘good news’. Of course he knew. Sebastian prided himself on being more up to date than some of the teachers at Dalton are; control was just in his nature. While he had scoffed at Jake and batted away his excited smile with a sneer of his own, he couldn’t help being a little intrigued. Dalton never had mid-year transfer students, per their rule book, and the rules at the private school were always enforced meticulously. So this new development didn’t sit well with Sebastian. He wasn’t expecting it.

But the boy was probably another snobby rich kid who’d gotten kicked out of his last school and had to get mommy and daddy to buy him into Dalton. As far as Sebastian was concerned, the student body really didn’t need another one of those kids. Sebastian was no saint himself though, and his parents were never short on his monthly allowance. He felt rather juvenile even referring to the money as an ‘allowance’ though, as the sheer amount that was loaded onto his debit card every month was more than he knew how to spend. Not that he didn't try.

Jake had scampered off to go and bother another table of students, so Sebastian allowed himself to relax. His lacrosse buddies were laughing at Paul, who was trying to fit as many fries into his mouth at once, and so Sebastian cracked a smile and resolved to check out the new kid later.

It wasn't until a week later when Sebastian actually caught sight of the new kid that he realized he was just that. A kid, in a slightly too big uniform and posture stiff like a porcelain doll. He was sitting amidst the loud chatter that was the Dalton cafeteria. The boy couldn't have been anything more than a freshman with his round, rosy cheeks and soft chestnut hair that fell onto his eyes. Their gaze captured Sebastian as they glanced timidly at his small salad as if he didn't know what to do with it. Every now and then a lunch tray would clatter on a surrounding table and the boy's cerulean stare would flash and whirl around as if expecting trouble. Sebastian couldn't watch the beautiful boy sit alone looking terrified for much longer, so he looked away.

The excitement over a new student did die down eventually, and his peers found something else to gossip about. This time it was the science teacher caught stealing calculators - which Jake and the rest of the gossip vultures had a field day with. What Sebastian wanted to know was why a man on a private school salary needed to steal calculators?

Other than that, the new guy had been keeping to himself from what Sebastian was told. No one knew much about him and it didn’t seem as though anyone cared either. Sebastian didn’t need to concern himself with the affairs of those in the grades below him. Being the sophisticated senior that he was he needed to focus on maintaining his GPA and winning as many lacrosse matches as he could between now and the end of term.

* * *

Sebastian strolled through the library, giving the frail looking woman behind the desk a salute with his usual confidence. He had a book to look over for his Senior English class and didn't want to do it in his room. Studying in his dorm felt way too much like bringing work home with him. As he rounded the corner to the book shelves a quiet sniffling made him stop. He glanced around briefly but couldn’t pinpoint where the noise had come from in the mostly empty room. As he reached the back corner of the library he heard a small whimper. The sight that accompanied it was enough to break anyone’s heart.

Between the tall shelves stacked with books, the new kid was sat curled up on himself on a faded leather sofa. His slender arms were wrapped tight around the cardigan hugging his waist, and it looked like the slightest shake would bring the boy crumbling down. With knees drawn up tight, a shuddering breath wracked his chest every few seconds.

Sebastian should have just walked away. Perhaps if it had been anyone else than this slip of a boy he might have. But his mother always said he was too loving for his own good.

"Hey-" Sebastian approached cautiously, watching closely as the small face whipped up to stare wide eyed at Sebastian.

"I-I'm so sorry." The boy quickly apologized, his face flushing red. The kid made to get up, looking for a quick escape before Sebastian hastened to assure him that he didn’t mean to scare him.

"Hey, no, it’s alright. Don't apologize, I just wanted to ask if you're okay." Sebastian kept his voice quiet and soothing. The boy's gorgeous eyes only widened as if it were the first time anyone had ever asked.

He didn't reply, and after a moment of silence Sebastian pushed forward. He nodded his head at the empty seat next to the boy, when pink lips smiled slightly in approval he took a seat.

"I'm Sebastian, by the way." He introduced himself with a small smile.

"K-Kurt." The timid boy, Kurt, stuttered whilst lowering his eyes.

"That's a beautiful name," Sebastian complimented, taking the opportunity to really study the boy up close. He had freckles fanning out across cheeks still round with baby fat, and a small upturned button nose that twitched slightly at the compliment. The flood of crimson had gradually lessened and an ivory complexion had been restored. The boy was looking up again now and his eyes, which the other day looked like a sea mix of blue and green, had now turned a hardened grey.

"What do you want from me?" The high pitched voice sounded like bells to Sebastian's ears, even if it was tinged with anger.

"Nothing. Why would I?"

"Everyone always wants something. And they usually just take it. So just leave me alone." Kurt turned himself away from Sebastian and wished that he had the strength to stage a dramatic walk out, but he feared his legs would crumble if he tried.

He didn't need anyone's help, no matter how attractive. Kurt had been fooled by a pretty face before. Sebastian sat there at a loss for what to do. He took a deep breath and stood. After looking down at Kurt with a pitying glance, he patted his slightly trembling shoulder.

"Hang in there, kid." Sebastian walked back the way he came, but the angel faced boy wouldn’t escape his thoughts.

However, still perched on the couch, Kurt was left again to his thoughts. He had been sure Dalton would be a fresh start. An opportunity to start anew, but nothing was right no matter where he went. It had all started when he came out the previous year. Everything had changed. Thoughts of the torment at McKinley still flurried around his mind and no one at his new school had been exactly welcoming just yet. While everyone seemed excited about a new student, they had all chosen to talk about him behind his back rather than befriend him.

He was alone. Too scared to tell his dad that things weren't looking up, he only had himself to blame. Why was he always such a mess? No wonder Burt shipped him here. Who would want to deal with such a screw up? Especially since he now had Finn, the sports enthusiast son Kurt knew he always wanted. Kurt didn't fit in.

Kurt sighed as a single teardrop he hadn't realized he had shed dripped to a flyer on the side table below his head.

 A faded yellow slip of paper boasted the heading 'The Warblers', and a border of music notes encased the information for auditions to the show choir. The subheading read, 'New Voices Wanted'. A piqué of interest flared down Kurt's spine. Folding the leaflet he shoved it into his satchel pocket by his feet and left the library for his dorm, hopefully his roommate would be out, per usual.

* * *

Sebastian kept tabs on Kurt throughout the school year. He stayed up at night thinking about his soft and smooth skin, tossing and turning whenever thoughts of him crying defenselessly entered his mind.

What Sebastian saw wasn't very settling. Kurt was way too thin and hardly ate at meal times.Then after a couple of weeks, Kurt started actually sitting with others at lunch rather than alone. But he still barely touched his food. A week or so after that he didn't even look at his food because he was too busy chattering away with a group of boys from The Warblers. Sebastian was worried. But he wasn’t too concerned with Kurt’s new found friendships until Kurt was approached by Blaine Anderson one lunch period. Sebastian didn't even want to think about it.

Sebastian and Kurt had similar routines, and more often than not he’d catch Kurt leaving the communal showers just as he was entering. And it wasn’t because he’d been following Kurt, it was just luck. That didn’t mean he wasn’t happy with the development. A strange surge of protectiveness had been building inside of Sebastian, and he couldn't help but picture all of the awful incidents one could endure in a place as unsafe as the showers. For someone as delicate as Kurt, he could get into real trouble. It would be so easy for him to slip and break something. Plus, he didn't like the idea of Kurt, in such a vulnerable state, being surrounded by all the hormone fueled minds of boys far bigger than him.

To make it worse, it was all too often that Sebastian would find Kurt passed out in the library surrounded by textbooks. Perhaps the baby faced boy was just not catching up with his school work? Or more likely, the work was too advanced for Kurt. When Sebastian did find Kurt in this state, he'd clap his hands loudly to wake him. From his hiding place between the tall bookshelves, Sebastian watched Kurt stumble back to his room in a daze.

Things were different this Thursday. It had only been a few months since Kurt had transferred, and Sebastian found him exhausted and slumped across a table in the library, sniffling slightly every now and then. It was obvious he was in a deep sleep, and not even Sebastian’s usual clapping seemed to wake him. He even tried slamming books shut and dropping them to the floor, but to no avail.

When Kurt barely stirred, Sebastian came closer so that he could softly stroke Kurt’s forehead. With a feather light touch, he swept the luscious hair from Kurt's head away from his beautifully thick eyelashes. After a few more experimental taps and pats to Kurt's shoulders, Sebastian scooped the tiny body into his arms like one would carry an infant. It was surprisingly easy and Sebastian couldn't help the pleased smile that tugged at his lips as Kurt snuffled closer into the embrace. Cradling the boy securely he took him back to his dorm and jimmied the door knob in that certain way which only staff knew about for emergencies. As he suspected, the roommate was nowhere to be found.

Gently, he eased the sleeping beauty into his bed and began stripping him of his uniform, leaving him in just his boxers and socks, as most body heat escaped through the toes. He tsked at the lack of an undershirt and tucked the boy in tight before placing a kiss to Kurt's warm forehead. Walking to the door he smiled warmly at the little whine that escaped Kurt's mouth. After gently shutting the door behind him, he paused listening for the click of the lock to ensure no one could get in to Kurt.

* * *

 

 

When Kurt woke up the next morning practically naked and with no recollection of having ever gone back to his room, he almost screamed. He was able to calm himself down eventually, but he still won’t tell anyone what happened--he was not sure he even knew what happened.The thoughts and questions stirring in his mind were already much too scary.

So Kurt carried on as if everything was normal. But he wouldn't let himself study alone in the library again. Instead he latched onto Blaine, the boy who, once he had been accepted into the Warblers, had slowly become his closest friend.

Kurt had perked up a whole lot more and became more social with his own little group of friends, who would help him with class work even though he didn't feel comfortable asking just yet. At least things were finally different from McKinley. Slowly, he began to feel as though he fit in. But still, a strange presence floated around and Kurt could feel it watching him most times of the day.

* * *

 

"Kurt! Wait up!" Kurt turned slowly, a small smile fluttering across his face. Kurt was much more settled, he was happy to admit, but it still felt as though he was walking on eggshells around some of the more ‘prestigious’ students. It was only a matter of time before something went wrong, he could feel it. Dalton was much too good to be true.

"Where've you been?" Blaine grinned and his breath was labored from the short jog down the halls. Kurt's heart stuttered at the picture he made and the idea that the charming man cared about him.

"Oh, y'know, History." Kurt sighed and Blaine was already nodding in understanding.

“Yeah, Mr. Phillips can be a real jerk.” The pair continued down the large, ornate corridor with Blaine chatting absentmindedly about his latest solo he was planning on not so spontaneously performing. Kurt wasn't trying to be rude, but there were only so many times that he could hear the same one sided debate on Blaine’s vocal range. He sure didn’t miss Rachel’s self-boasting when he had Berry 2.0 right here at Dalton. But Blaine was nothing but sensitive to Kurt and he had never had a friend like this before so he did feel somewhat bad.

“-Thad, even agreed that the song was written just for my voice, so I don’t see why I have to make it a duet.” Never mind, Kurt thought guiltily.

As they continued walking past the impressive paintings and all around grand décor, Kurt found himself in awe of the sheer beauty of the old building. He couldn’t be sure if the other boys were just used to the school or if they had all grown up in gorgeous structures such as this one. He was sure that he couldn’t be the only student attending the Academy on a scholarship, or at least he sure hoped not. They had reached the double oak doors with the gold plaque declaring ‘Cafeteria’ on top of the frame, when Blaine had seemingly finished his one man conversation, once again, none the wiser that Kurt couldn’t care less anymore.

Kurt smiled before walking off to the fancy salad bar alone and grabbing some food, he was not hungry though, hardly ever was in the evening. As he was walking back over to his usual table, where Blaine was already motioning him over, there were more nods and greetings from random students he was sure he hadn’t met before. He loved the friendly camaraderie that filled the school and reveled in the feeling of belonging.

He hadn’t been paying attention when he suddenly found himself colliding with a broad chest as long arms curled around him in a steadying motion. He was able to just barely catch his salad box before it tumbled to the ground. Kurt was not even aware of what was going on until a deep chuckle from above startled him into action. He came face to face with the boy who caught him. The strong arms were still holding him.

“I-m so s-sorry.” Kurt stammered, and he can feel his face was flushed to the roots of his hair.

“You better watch where you’re going in future, babe.”

The man’s face was familiar, like he’d seen it in passing. His expression was unreadable as his smile fell and his face became serious. Kurt couldn’t help but look at him oddly, wondering why he hadn’t let go of him yet. It dawned on him that the older student was waiting for a response.

“I will?” It came out meekly and more like a question than he ever intended, but sure enough, the arms slowly left him. As the taller man turned to leave, Kurt swears he heard a softly whispered, “Good boy.”

The cafeteria seemed to get a lot louder then and Kurt fled to his seat next to Blaine, carefully ignoring the other’s concerned looks as he focused on forcing down as much of his lunch as he could.

* * *

 

Sebastian smiled as he walked away from the flustered boy and returned to his own seat. He was close enough that he could still watch Kurt hunch over his food-- a staunch departure from his normally impeccable posture. He frowned a little at the bad habit, but he couldn’t dwell on it too much. It was a good day after all. He was set to leave high school with amazing grades, he already had a place in a top university, and right then Kurt was clearly shrugging off Blaine. All while he actually ate food, which had been a point of worry for Sebastian. He was worried about his boy. He was concerned about the toll Dalton was having on Kurt, he wanted him to learn, but the school was far too advanced and demanding for his boy.

Sebastian left lunch early and headed to the gardens, pulling out his phone. He searched Dalton’s website until he found the number he needed and dialed it.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end said.

"Good afternoon. Is this Mrs Gregson?" His voice was low and gruff, his tone bored and yet impatient. Sebastian knew that the math teacher had likely never spoken to Kurt's father before, so he was not too worried about getting caught.

"Speaking?"

“Yes, this is Burt Hummel. Kurt Hummel’s father?”

After a brief pause, in which the teacher must have tried to place the name, she answered. “Ah, yes, Mr Hummel, what can I do for you?”

“I’m concerned about my son, what with his mid-year transfer, I fear he may be slipping behind on his studies.”

“That’s an understandable concern, Sir, but I can assure you your son is a very intelligent young man,” Mrs Gregson spoke in a bored drawl.

“But Kurt is a special case, as I’m sure you know-”

Mrs Gregson cut Sebastian off. “Yes, Mr Hummel, all of our students are special individually and I’m sure you know that we have a large student body to deal with.”

Sebastian wanted to shout at the pathetic woman. When Sebastian didn’t speak right away, a resigned sigh came from Mrs Gregson’s end. “Perhaps I could set Kurt up with the tutoring program here at Dalton.”

“Tutoring program?”

“Yes, it’s fairly new and it is only being tested with select students who need the extra help at the moment. But I’m sure we could fit Kurt in.”

“What would my son be doing in these lessons?”

“Well, he would be given supplemental lessons pertaining to that week’s subjects, as well as additional homework to ensure he understands the lessons. The additional homework, of course, will not be graded, nor is it mandatory. It is, however, highly recommended. Depending on how many subjects Kurt requires help with, he will be meeting with a tutor two to five times a week.”

“That sounds perfect, I’d like for my son to get all of the extra help he can.”

“We understand, Sir. Here at Dalton we want to ensure that our students are learning to the best of their abilities and…” Sebastian tuned out for the rest of her speech. He’d heard it countless times at assemblies over his four years at Dalton. He could probably deliver it himself if he wished. When her falsely cheery voice finally tapered off he began again.

“Could you not tell my son about my phone call? He’s a very independent young man and I don’t know how he would take my interfering.”

“That’s fine, Mr Hummel, we’ll guide Kurt through this time and monitor him periodically. Your son’s education is in safe hands.”

Sebastian ended the conversation quickly after that, not willing to risk his own exposure when things had begun to work in his favor.

He stared down at his phone, he had some more calls to make.

* * *

****  
Kurt’s paranoia only got worse since the weird lunch room incident. The nagging suspicion that he’d been watched grew exponentially and refused to leave his mind. He was looking over his shoulder in the corridors, showering when there was hardly anybody else in the stalls and he still hadn't dared go back in the library alone since that evening. **  
**

He almost told Blaine, in fact he started to. But Blaine just dismissed it as being homesickness. Which struck Kurt with another idea: he should go home that weekend. He called his father to let him know his plans, but Burt told Kurt that he wouldn’t be home that weekend. He and Carole were taking Finn to a football game as a gift because of how hard Finn had  been working lately. Kurt spent the rest of the conversation with his father feeling queasy.

He had just finished his last class of the day, Math. It seemed that the school work wasn’t getting any easier either, despite his efforts to catch up on the syllabus. He stayed up late every night so he could finish one last equation or one more paragraph, but his sleeping patterns were suffering.The teachers had become stricter, but Kurt couldn’t help but feel as if it were only directed at him. He never saw his family anymore, and when he did they were off doing something Finn wanted to do, which usually meant whatever Kurt despised. He was struggling in school and Blaine wasn’t actually as supportive as Kurt was first led to believe.

So as soon as his classes were over each night, Kurt just fled to his dorm room and collapsed on his bed. That particular evening it was a shock to see his roommate was actually present; the sound of his throat clearing jolted Kurt into an upright position.

"Hard day?" Andrew asked.

They didn't usually talk to each other--polar opposites forced to share a room. Andrew was huge and buff, a star athlete who was always surrounded by a herd of friends. It should spell disaster for Kurt, but luckily the other boy wasn’t homophobic.

Kurt chuckled humorlessly. "I guess you could say that."

"What's the matter?" Andrew persisted, but Kurt could tell he was not interested.

His roommate probably wouldn't remember Kurt's last name if he asked. So he just shrugged, taking mercy on him. An awkward tension filled the room then, and Andrew put his magazine down before turning to Kurt. "I think I'm going to go chill in Steph's room."

Kurt didn't bother to tell him he didn't have a clue who the hell Steph was, but he didn't care regardless. He nodded and watched him go. When the door clicked shut he contemplated calling Mercedes or Tina, but he hadn't spoken to either of the girls in a few weeks and he felt like he'd just be bothering them. Of course, he could go and find Blaine, but he figured Blaine would probably just be rehearsing.

Resigning himself to a night in alone, Kurt got up to stretch. It didn’t take long to collect his toiletry bag from the tiny bathroom connected to the dorm room. It only had a toilet and a small sink but there was a decent sized cupboard for his medley of creams and lotions. He took his fluffiest towel and began towards the shared stalls on the floor below.

When he reached the shower room a couple of seniors walked out together laughing, they were all shirtless and only had sweatpants or flimsy towels around their hips. Kurt knew he shouldn’t look and he tried hard not to, but shirtless, hot (and wet!) guys were too hard to resist. They passed him and a couple of the boys give Kurt a quick once over that left his cheeks stained red. Kurt whipped his head back down to stare at the floor and he hurried through the bathroom door.

The locker room was empty, which Kurt was glad for. Most of the students chose to strip down in here in front of everybody, but Kurt preferred to strip in one of the few stalls. When the door closed behind him he was suddenly hit with a chill--it was too quiet. Speeding up, he covered his body with a towel and left for the showers in the adjoined room. Another shower was running when he got there and Kurt almost sighed with relief.

The hot stream felt amazing on his back, and the tension seeped from his body with every roll of his shoulders. He had only just gotten used to having to take such quick showers. He loved being able to take his time at home or soak in a bathtub. But at least he still had hot water.

Kurt hadn't realized before that the other shower stall had been turned off and now the eerie silence was back in full force. As he stepped out, he couldn't help but look both ways before he practically ran down the row of showers. Why did he have to pick one so far from the locker room again? He hated how nervous he felt, when rationally there was no good reason for it in the first place.

As soon as he turned the sharp corner into the locker room, he squeaked. It was in fleeting moments like those that Kurt was sorely unimpressed with his own heroism. He didn't even scream, instead he had to squeak. The reason for the shrill noise came in the form of the very familiar yet very unwelcome senior happily leaning against the wall with arms crossed tight against his t-shirt clad chest.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." Sebastian said softly, condescendingly.

"You should be! Sneaking around like that, you could give someone a heart attack." Kurt squeaked, still trying to regain control of his breathing. He then saw as the expression on the other's face changed.

"You shouldn’t speak to me that way, Kurt." Kurt’s mouth dropped open in astonishment.

"Excuse me?" How dare this man talk to Kurt that way, as if he had any authority over him. He didn’t even know him!

"Is it safe for you in here, alone?" Sebastian continued, dismissing Kurt's question. The smaller boy simply shook his head slightly, trying in vain to clear it of this profound nonsense.

"I didn't think so either, so just hurry back along to bed, babe." Sebastian stood up straight, gave Kurt another once over, and left.

Kurt stood shocked, still trying to process what had just happened and what it could mean. But the itching paranoia still hadn't left, plus he didn’t want to be around if any other crazy seniors decided to prank the freshman. So he quickly jumped into a cubicle to shove his sweatpants on, disregarding his shirt, before he practically sprinted for his dorm.

Once there, he slammed the door closed quickly and crawled under his heavy duvet. Kurt just wanted to forget about the whole day and sleep.

* * *

 

_Kurt was sniffling in a corner of the library. He was freezing, sitting on the cold, hard floor despite all the lush couches around him, which all had piles and piles of school work stacked high in front of them. He had a strong urge that he needed to complete them, but when he picked one up, the words jumbled into something wholly unintelligible._

_His throat hurt from crying and it felt like something was trying to claw its way back up his esophagus. He was  thirsty and he needed water, but the water dispenser on the other side of the room had a pungent odour and the liquid inside was black. He wanted to call out for help, but what he needed help with he didn't know._

_"Dad?" Kurt called out meekly even though there was no one in sight. But he could hear his father's laughter. The sound was cruel, harsh and directed at him, but he still couldn’t see his father._

_"Dad, please." Again he didn’t know what he was asking for, but Burt's voice answered, echoing off of the walls._

_"Take care of yourself for once." The words were spoken bluntly. Kurt began to sob when he heard the laughter of Carole and then Finn, and then the rest of the Glee club. Kurt was shaking his head, flailing out to try and push the voices away as if he physically could. "No! N-no, no!"_

_But then there was a tall figure standing a little in front of him. It was the man that he kept 'bumping' into around school, the one that creeps Kurt out to no end. Kurt could only stare at him expectantly. He was still crying slightly when Sebastian began to slowly open his mouth._

_"Hang in there, Kid."_

Kurt jolted awake crying and confused. The nightmare was strange, and Kurt wasn’t sure which was more upsetting: the contents of the dream or the fact that he had a nightmare in the first place. But he did know one thing; the man from the dream was the same man who kept bumping into him. Sebastian, Kurt thought his name was. The realization startled him, and he was filled with conflicting emotions of relief and intimidation.

Looking at his clock flashing '2:00 AM’, Kurt groaned, falling back into the pillow. This was no time for rational thought. He turned over, pulling the duvet higher up his shoulder. This probably meant nothing, he decided.

He was looking way too much into this. Maybe Sebastian was actually just trying to look out for him? When he fell asleep again he didn’t dream at all.

* * *

 

After his nightmare, Kurt was a lot more alert in school. He blended into the crowd, didn't go anywhere that was secluded or bereft of students, and most importantly, he avoided Sebastian.

Whenever he caught sight of Sebastian in the corridors, he fled  the other way despite whatever class he had been heading to. As the days passed, Kurt was becoming more and more paranoid about the ever looming presence he felt following him around.

At least he had summer to look forward to. He was excited to finally being able to relax and catch up on all of the work  he fell behind in. He was glad this year was finally coming to a close; it felt like ten years. No one ever told him that freshman year would be so tough. At least next year there wouldn’t  be any creepy seniors for him to deal with.

Sophomore year would be a lot better. He just knew it.

* * *

 

Sebastian was stressed and angry.

It was his last couple of days in high school before graduation and he was starting to feel the pressure. He needed everything to be perfect so he could have a perfect future. Worrying about his exam results and moving away for college was becoming too stressful. He kept wondering how Kurt was handling the end of his first year at Dalton; the poor thing was probably crumbling under the lack of Sebastian’s protective guidance.

He hadn’t spoken to Kurt since he saw him in the showers, and while it was fun, he had been a little pissed that the younger boy had left himself naked, alone, and vulnerable in the floor showers. Anything could have happened if Sebastian hadn’t of walked in on time. Who knew what creeps were lurking around Dalton. Although, Sebastian had kept checking up with Kurt’s teachers so he could monitor the smaller boy’s progress, he couldn’t let his priorities collapse.

Tomorrow was his last official day of being a high school student and he would be able to move on to bigger and better things.

Except when he imagined his future after Dalton, it meant imagining it without Kurt, which was something he was not prepared to do. Who would look after his baby when he was not here?

But then it hit him.

Kurt was his baby.  **It was perfect.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm finally back to post a new chapter and I apologize for how long it took! But I hope you all enjoy this first chapter and look forward to the next :)
> 
> Once again I need to say a very special thank you to mailroomorder who is my terrific beta and helps me exponentially with making this story presentable!

From the moment Sebastian stepped foot onto NYU grounds, he worked hard. There were no rowdy parties or drug binges, though he did fuck a few twinks every now and again just to relieve some stress. And if the boys he screwed had pale skin and brunette hair it didn’t mean anything, none of them could compare to the real deal anyway.

He did join the lacrosse team again at college, but only because he’d been practically forced into tryouts due to his admittedly stellar track of leading his team to victory at Dalton. He was glad for the exercise though because he was still growing and lacrosse helped his body fill out and broaden. It seemed that dozens of guys and girls on campus took notice and flirted with Sebastian shamelessly. Sebastian was no stranger to the attention. He just didn’t care anymore unless it came from his blue eyed boy.

Sebastian’s friends in his dorm building and his new lacrosse peers claimed they ‘didn’t understand’ the mysterious young man. Mostly because he turned down practically every one of their invitations to parties, only ever venturing out when he needed someone different than one of his usual fucks. Other than that, everyone referred to him as ‘The Hot Recluse’ and assumed he spent every waking moment studying. But that wasn’t true, well it mostly wasn’t true. Sebastian also juggled a part time job in the library. Of course he didn’t need the money, but he needed another excuse for visiting the place so much. Sebastian always felt at home in libraries.

When he wasn’t studying for his degree in business he had more pressing matters to deal with.

Sebastian wanted a life for himself and Kurt, he wanted to live somewhere perfect and safe for him and his baby where they’d be free from judgment. Where exactly this place would be was still undecided. He’d hoped he could find a little niche for himself and his baby in New York; he had fallen in love with the city since attending NYU. But he actually wanted Kurt to be able to venture outside and not be locked up for the rest of his life.

Sebastian had dreams of walking his baby down the street in a stroller and playing with him on a playground--feeding him on a park bench and changing his diaper in a public bathroom. He didn't want to have to hide or force Kurt into a lonely existence inside an apartment building without friends. So the location was still a bit hazy, but Sebastian knew he had time to figure that out.

* * *

 

As Kurt had expected, sophomore year was much easier than freshman year and passed much more quickly, too. The summer had been tough and awkward; it seemed the more time he spent at Dalton the less time he felt like staying at his father’s house. By the end of summer vacation he’d selfishly been glad to be away from the suddenly hostile environment. Plus, he really needed a hug. While he was glad to finally be home at Dalton, his classes were still verging on too difficult. He had assumed that his inclusion in the tutoring program would end with freshman year, but his teachers advised him that he would benefit with continuing the course. Which basically meant he had no choice.

Though Kurt felt a lot more settled, he couldn’t help but feeling off somehow. Freshman year he felt like he was being watched over, and as creepy as it had been he realised too late how comforting it had been. And now without the phantom presence, Kurt felt alone.

He pushed the worrying thoughts to the back of his mind once again and laid back on his bed to drift off to sleep. It was only his second night back on campus so he had still not fallen back into his school routine, which explained why he found it so hard to settle.

It took a full hour for Kurt to sink into unconsciousness and he would never admit that it was sucking on his thumb that had finally lulled him to sleep.

* * *

 

Things finally progressed in Sebastian’s second year of college. He’d managed to finally shake the annoying freshman that always hung on to him like a bad habit. It was the first time Sebastian had ever really considered someone getting too attached to him. He hoped that it would soon be his Kurt hanging off of his arm. He’d had a rather public showdown with the annoying blonde he met in class. Maybe it had been harsh to tell him to fuck off in the middle of the quad at lunch and leave him there crying, but oh well. At least he didn’t have to deal with the little twerp any longer and he could go back to more pressing matters.

Like his favourite porn website, ‘DaddiesAngels’. His new obsession had definitely transferred to his kinks and every time one of the men on screen moaned for their Daddy to fuck them harder, Sebastian was cumming over his fist violently. He would watch the videos and imagine he had his own baby’s pert ass wrapped deliciously around his cock, squeezing and sucking him just the way he liked it. He tugged his slowly softening dick one last time with a moan and began to close his laptop.

A pop up advert stopped him.

A gorgeous picturesque town with green trees and a beautiful mix between modern and old fashioned buildings greeted him, cursive text proclaimed the town to be ‘Anomalie Village’ where ‘Everyone is Welcome’. He clicked the unassuming link and was directed to a pretty plain, nondescript website. A single text box welcomed Sebastian saying:

_Welcome to Anomalie Village, a town founded in 1963 for lovers of the extreme. Whether you’re a Master, a submissive, a Dom, a slave, a Daddy or Mommy, or a pet, then this is the home for you._

_Please enter your 6 digit code to access the site._

Sebastian had never been so excited to spend a couple of hours on the phone with customer services before in his life, but it was all worth it. When he had been verified as the ‘real deal’ with an actual interest in the lifestyle, he was informed that a special code would be emailed to him and he could explore the town’s website.

* * *

 

After days pouring over the town’s website, collecting every image he could and scouring reviews, Sebastian decided to apply for a home in Anomalie for himself and Kurt. Now that he had read everything he could about the Village, he couldn’t imagine living anywhere else with his baby. Anomalie was self-sufficient with a number of different shops that ranged from food and hardware to leather and whips. Sebastian was excited to see a couple of baby boutiques on the site, too. There was a long list of the many different kinks being practiced in the village, some Sebastian hadn’t even heard of. Nevertheless it was comforting to read that all were welcomed and treated fairly. A welcoming letter, written by an elected Board of Directors, on the website boasted the gated, 170 acre town as being the most effective kink town in keeping its residents safe and protected by elite security systems. It all seemed perfect, and so Sebastian began filling out his application.

After he re-read the completed forms several times, checking for any errors, Sebastian had to concede that it was wholly uninteresting. There were a few questions that Sebastian had had to leave blank and the multiple empty boxes were making him nervous. He had no job title as he was still a student and he highly doubted that the Board of Directors would be interested in hearing about his part time librarian work. Not that old Mrs. Seymour, the head librarian, wouldn’t give him a glowing reference. It was pretty clear that Sebastian needed a much more specific character review. Sending the application in this state would just be embarrassing.  He was still working on his personal statement and nothing proved he was a good Daddy. The lack of field experience wasn't doing him any favours.

He needed to connect with other people like himself.

Grumbling to himself, Sebastian wasn’t sure how he would begin his search. He considered Google and even began typing ‘Find babies in your area now’, but immediately deleted it. After another moment's thought he Googled ‘online infantilism community’.

The first page was primarily definitions of ‘infantilism’ according to Wikipedia and a few other WikiAnswer pages. Sebastian didn’t need to read these and so he decided to click a  link that led to a popular Tumblr tag. The ‘Top Posts’ consisted of a few porn gifs and a lot of women in overly sexual portrayals of fetishized ‘babies’. Nothing interested Sebastian even if he had glanced a few moments longer at one particular gif. An older Daddy was aggressively pounding a faceless baby who had a diaper tucked under the swell of his ass. The caption read ‘Punishing the Brat’. He took another quick look at the moving image and felt his cock stir slightly. But now wasn’t the time for that. Exiting out of the page, Sebastian found himself on the second page of results. Which itself was never promising, but finally an interesting link presented itself.

FetLife was an adult social networking site that catered to people interested in BDSM, fetishism and kink. Sebastian couldn’t get any farther on the site without an account so he quickly chose a username (WarblerDaddy) and began joining groups he thought he may be interested in. Sebastian also created a small bio that listed his kinks and turn offs. The process was actually quite soothing. Getting his desires out in a place where he wouldn’t be judged was very therapeutic.

It wasn’t long before Sebastian was getting friend requests from both Daddies and Mommies. One of the accounts, ‘GregsPapa,’ had posted several photos of a middle aged man cuddling with a slightly younger baby boy. Sebastian’s heart clenched at the cute photos. He really missed his Kurt.

Sebastian decided against directly messaging one of these accounts just yet and instead started an open discussion post. He wrote:

_Hi all! I’m new to this community and haven’t been in a position where I could speak with other Parents and babies. Being a beginner, I’d love to compare stories with more experienced Daddies and Mommies who would be willing to give me some insight into the lifestyle. I’ll start with this, How did you get involved in the scene?_

Sebastian winced at how corny the message appeared but wasn’t sure what he could do to change it. He clicked the publish button and closed his laptop. He would drive himself crazy waiting for a reply and contemplating the thought he may not even get one.

* * *

 

Sebastian didn’t log back onto FetLife for another couple of days and when he did, he was amazed to find he had several notifications. He had a few more friend requests-- this time from a couple of babies, too. And surprisingly he did have a couple of responses to the post he had previously made.

_**GregsPapa:** Hi WarblerDaddy, I’m glad you’re opening up about this. A lot of newbies on the scene tend to be quite arrogant.. I, myself, realised I was a Daddy when I was fifteen, which some people say is a little young. But a lot of us have just always had Daddy instincts, for others it doesn’t come until later.  Which are you? I’d love to discuss further with you and get to know you a little better. Having been a Daddy for a long time now I’ve got a lot of experience to share! Message me anytime :-)_

_**T1NK3RB3LLA** :  Hey, My name’s Bella :) I’m a little but not 24/7 so I thought that I could give you a better understanding of littles from an adult perspective..but from a little? Am I making sense? I’ve sent you a friend request if you’d like to ask me any questions, I’d be happy to help! Do you have a baby?_

_**SoccerMommy86** : I personally didn’t realise I was a Mommy until my boyfriend of 5 years brought the idea to me. I’ll always remember how adorably shaky he was, though at the time I thought he was about to break up with me! Anyway, this was a couple of years ago now and we’ve been in an amazing infantilism relationship ever since. Now that I have experienced the control and love of taking care of him, I can’t imagine our relationship any other way._

Sebastian decided to reply directly to the first message and only gave a polite and public reply to SoccerMommy86 and T1NK3RB3LLA. He asked the former about her baby and how he found out he was a little. He was not sure that he and SoccerMommy86 would be able to help each other considering the fact that the baby was the instigator in their relationship. Sebastian would be ecstatic if Kurt were to come and find him with the request to be looked after. But Sebastian was realistic.

He privately messaged GregsPapa with friendly queries and a slight explanation to his own exploration of the lifestyle. It appeared that the other Daddy was online as Sebastian received a reply almost instantly.

_**GregsPapa** : Hello again! I had another quick look at your profile and it appears we have a lot of the same interests :-) And yes you guessed it, my baby’s name is Gregory._

_**GregsPapa** : Do you have a baby? I’m Chester, btw._

_**WarblerDaddy** : It’s great to be talking with you, Chester. My name is Sebastian. I have a baby in mind for myself, but he isn’t ready for the relationship yet.._

_**GregsPapa** : That’s understandable! It took a lot of careful planning and thorough conversations between me and Greg before we were both comfortable. Is your baby cute?_

_**WarblerDaddy** : Adorable._

_**WarblerDaddy** : Are you and Greg in a 24/7 relationship?_

_**GregsPapa** : Yeah, pretty much. Obviously there are some instances when he’ s with family members and he is in an adult mind set. But those aren’t too often anymore._

_**WarblerDaddy** : I can’t wait to have my baby with me full time. You guys seem to have a great relationship._

_**GregsPapa** : It’s not always perfect… But I’d take tantrums and spankings any day if it means I get to look after him._

_**GregsPapa** : I noticed on your bio that you’re in NY, me too! There’s this ‘day care’ you should check out when you and your baby are together :-)_

_**WarblerDaddy** : Actually, I’m going to move him somewhere more secluded. I’m in the middle of my application to Anomalie Village. Have you heard of it?_

_**GregsPapa** : Indeed, I have. Greg and I discussed Anomalie a year back now but we don’t think it’d be a good fit for us personally. Though the place seems amazing! The cost as well is a huge factor…_

_**WarblerDaddy** : I’m having a lot of trouble myself with trying to convince them that I am right for the community :/_

_**GregsPapa** : Well when we were researching the village we found that experience goes a long way and no offense, Sebastian, but you are quite young to the village._

_**GregsPapa** : A baby to this world yourself, if you will ;-)_

_**WarblerDaddy** : Ha ha. Very funny!_

_**GregsPapa** : I’m sorry haha, but seriously, FetLife was a good move for you in terms of getting the chance to interact with others in this lifestyle. I’d be more than happy to help you as much as I can!_

Ever since that first conversation, the pair would chat amicably each night and exchange small details on their experiences as a Daddy. Though it was Chester who would  mostly supply the anecdotes, whilst Sebastian relished the opportunities to boast about Kurt.

Jake, Sebastian’s eyes and ears at Dalton, would send Sebastian pictures of his baby and small details on how he had been doing, all of which Sebastian would eagerly forward to Chester. Sebastian had noticed that Greg was different than Kurt in quite a few ways, besides the small matter of ‘consent’ of course. But Greg was mentally older than what Kurt would be and also a lot louder than Sebastian had ever seen his baby. He did hope that Kurt would be that confident in his own skin though, after fully regressing. Sometimes Sebastian worried that Kurt had been suppressing this vital part of himself for too long for the baby to be fully comfortable.

Sebastian had been talking to Chester regularly for a month when they exchanged Skype addresses. They had agreed that the video chat would be much quicker and easier to communicate. Plus, there was always the question of ‘is this person legit?’ The first few Skype sessions were just between the two Daddies, but another month later and Greg would join in.

At first the baby would just sit on his Daddy’s lap and hide in his shoulder. Greg had blushed when Sebastian called him cute and refused to look at the screen for the rest of the conversation. Chester wasn’t jealous of the display, and only a few video chats later the baby was pulling silly faces into the webcam and giggling at Sebastian being goofy.

Sebastian was quite pleased with the fact that Greg had taken to him so quickly. It was a relief to find that he wasn’t going to scare all babies away. Even if it was only Kurt that he cared about affecting in any way.

Chester and Sebastian had been video chatting for around four months when Chester called him on Skype in a tizzy. The webcam opened up to a clearly flustered man.

“Sebastian?!”

“Chester, hey. What’s up?”

“I’m having a catastrophe!” Chester’s light curly hair was unstyled and his slightly round face was flushed with obvious stress. He usually looked very well put together.

“Is it Greg?” Sebastian asked, concerned.

“No-well. Yes. I’ve been called into work this afternoon for an emergency meeting.”

“So, what’s the problem?”

“Greg’s babysitter is fully booked today and I can’t get him into his adult headspace! I can’t leave my baby alone but I can’t lose this job.” Chester sighed and rubbed his temples. “What am I going to do?”

Sebastian was shaking his head before Chester even finished, “Chester, calm down. I’ll babysit for you!”

“No, I can’t ask you to do that. That’s too much, Seb-”

“Please, I insist. It would be great experience for me to look after a baby anyway.”

“Only if you’re really sure. I mean, I know Greg loves you, but this is a big step for all of us.”

“I’m sure. I’d invite him here but my place isn’t baby proofed. So what time do you want me?”

* * *

 

Chester and Greg lived in a quaint, little house in a beautiful neighbourhood. Sebastian wished he had found the area when he was buying property in New York. He briefly entertained the idea of bringing Kurt to live here, but quickly dismissed the thought. He was sure that Chester couldn’t just take Greg for a walk in his stroller and that was something he wanted to be able to do with Kurt.

When he knocked on the front door Sebastian really hadn’t been expecting to be bombarded by Greg and be jumped on by the little boy.

“Sebastian!” Greg squealed, squeezing him tightly. Sebastian held the baby and patted his back to calm him down.

“Woah, tiger! How are you little buddy?”

Greg opened his mouth to launch into a detailed retelling of his day but was stopped by the appearance of Chester. His Daddy grabbed Greg’s thin wrists in his large hands and pulled him away from Sebastian. Chester knelt down slightly to maintain eye contact as he chastised his baby.

“Gregory! What have we discussed about you opening the front door without me?”

“That it’s bad. Sorry, Daddy. Jus’ excited.” Greg mumbled, his lower lip trembled and his eyes shone brightly. Sebastian had to look away in order not to let out a loud ‘aww’ which he was sure Chester would not appreciate in this moment. He knew he was going to have to build a strong resolve if he was going to have a chance with his Kurt’s adorable little face.

Only when the couple in front of Sebastian were finished, and Greg’s cheeks were flushed in embarrassment, did Chester turn back to greet him.

“You might have your hands full with this one, Sebastian.”

“I’m sure I can handle him.” Sebastian grinned in response, ruffling Greg’s hair. The little boy squealed in excitement again about how much fun he was going to have with ‘Uncle Seb’ and Sebastian’s stomach filled with warmth.

He couldn’t wait for his Kurt to be this excited to get taken care of by him.

And so Sebastian’s afternoon was spent colouring and playing action figures with Greg. It all went fine, even if Greg had a little trouble with understanding the concept of tidying up. But all it took was Sebastian threatening to tell his Daddy that Greg hadn’t behaved himself for the little boy to snap into action yelling, “I’m helping! I’m helping!” Sebastian had had to bite back his smile.

* * *

 

It was in his junior year that things changed once more for Kurt.

It all started with finding out that the Warblers would be going up against New Directions at Sectionals. The information had initially excited Kurt, the idea that he and his old team could spend some time together again and hopefully patch things back up. But the pleasant buzz didn’t last long. He decided to go back to Lima for the weekend to celebrate the news, and spent the entire hour and a half drive planning a group trip to Breadstix.

He got home just before six at night and wasn’t surprised to find that everyone was out. Finn was the first to arrive home, sweaty and covered in dirt from football practice. When Finn caught sight of Kurt cooking the family’s dinner he was shocked.

“Dude, what are you doing here?”

Kurt had spun on his foot quickly, not having heard the front door open or close behind Finn, who stood in the kitchen doorway with an incredulous look on his face.

“I came home for the weekend.” Kurt tried to sound cheery, recovering from his previous shock. “I’m making lasagne for dinner, unless you’d prefer something else?”

“You-. You can’t just do that, man!” Finn waved an arm towards the ingredients on the counter and Kurt followed the movement with his eyes. Maybe Finn had had a bad practice.

“I can make you something else…” Kurt trailed off.

“No, what are you doing here?”

Kurt furrowed his brow as he stared at Finn, trying to work out what was going on. “I’ve come back for the weekend, I thought I’d-”

“You can’t just do that now! Rachel’s gonna be pissed when she finds out.”

“What does my coming home to be with my family have to do with Rachel?!”

“You’re the competition now, dude. I can’t believe you’d spy on us like this!”

Kurt’s face flushed an angry red, tears threatened to spill over his burning eyelids and he cursed the fact that he always cried when angry. He opened his mouth to defend himself but a hulking presence in the doorway behind Finn quietened him.

“What’s going on in here?” Burt asked concerned, his eyes flickered between his sons.

“Dad.”

“Kurt’s spying on us! He’s trying to steal our setlist for sectionals.” Finn practically shouted, and turned around to face his step-dad. Burt studied Finn’s angered face before he looked over to Kurt.

“This true, Kurt?”

“Wha-! No!”

“We’re going up against the Warblers at sectionals, why else would he be here?”

Kurt watched in horrified amazement as Burt nodded along to Finn’s words.

“C’mon, Kurt, I thought I raised you to play fair.”

Kurt spluttered, not sure how everything had turned so sour. Burt walked forward to stand in front of a kitchen chair and lean against it. “I can’t say I’m not disappointed in you, Kurt. The glee club’s gone through a lot and those guys are your friends, Finn’s your brother now. You should be looking out for them.”

“And who’s supposed to be looking out for me?” Kurt responded in a watery voice.

“This is a family, we all treat each other fairly under my roof and I won’t tolerate petty cheating.”

Kurt wanted to stamp his foot and scream until Burt listened to him. And when Finn stormed off to his own room with a muttered, ‘Pathetic,” he nearly did. Kurt opened his mouth unsure to what he had planned on saying, or screaming for that matter, but his dad was already shaking his head once again. He wouldn’t even meet Kurt’s eye when he stalked past him to the bathroom.

Dejected, Kurt spent the night in his room. No one called him down for dinner but Kurt was fine with that. He went into the back of his closet and pulled out the faded blue baby blanket his mother had made for him while she was pregnant. The smell of baby powder and his mother’s perfume still lingered on the soft quilt. Kurt sighed happily at the sight of his old friend and pulled the fabric up to rub against his face, the motion was soothing for Kurt and he immediately retreated back to the safety of his bed.

Kurt cried himself to sleep with his face buried in his blanket. At least the blue material caught his tears so that he wouldn’t have to feel the cold drops trail down his skin.  

He left for Dalton early the next morning taking his blanky with him.

* * *

 

Kurt stopped going back to Lima and avoided the subject of his home life as much as he could. He and his father still phoned each other every once in a while, but conversations were stilted at best. Unless of course, Burt was talking about one of Finn’s football games. Kurt would pretend to be interested and in turn Burt would hum and ‘ah’ in response to Kurt’s chatter about Dalton. Kurt could only sigh in relief every time he pressed the end call button.

Kurt’s tense home life made him draw in on himself at Dalton, and this included distancing himself from his friends and remaining silently passive in Warbler rehearsals. He thought that the council had been glad at first, but after a couple of weeks it was evident that everyone missed his suggestions. His team mates had took it upon themselves to try and coax Kurt out of his shell once again, but Kurt never felt himself until he was snuggled up in his room with his blanket. The only person he really spoke to now was Blaine and that only was because his friend was so persistent.

Another boy, Jake, from his English class, had also become keen in getting to know Kurt. Jake would sit with him in lesson and ask him friendly enough questions, and really there was no harm done. Kurt just found it odd that Jake was interested in getting to know him. The two of them, as far as Kurt could tell, were nothing alike.

In the end, the Warblers beat New Directions at Sectionals, and Kurt couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so victorious. Finn stalked off, grumbling about ‘cheaters’ under his breath as he went to console a furious Rachel. Burt gave him an awkward pat on the shoulder and a half smile.  

“Well done, bud. We’re, uh, gonna take Finn out for pizza, that’s if you want to come along?”

Kurt had shook his head before he had even thought about the invitation. “No, I’m going to celebrate with my team.”

The Hummel men parted ways and didn’t speak to each other again for another two weeks. Kurt sometimes found himself missing a comforting voice telling him they were proud of him or that he had done a good job. But he didn’t want to reach out to a man who was clearly pulling away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was worth the wait! Please leave a review and let me know what you think; good or bad! I'm in the process of finishing the next 2 chapters so hopefully the wait for the next update won't be as long :) 
> 
> If you read the original and unfinished version of this fic please keep this story on alert if you have not already done so! Soon I will not be updating the old version with notes to say that a new chapter has been uploaded here. 
> 
> Reviews and criticisms are hugely appreciated! Thank you :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only apologize profusely for the length of time it took to update this! It feels amazing to finally be able to post an update for you lovely readers though and I can't wait to know what you guys think of the story so far! Please read my end notes for spoiler-ish comments and news on a new fic that I think readers of this one will enjoy! Thank you again everyone for your patience :)

It had been a year since Sebastian had found the website for Anomalie Village and since then it seemed like he had just spent his time filling out paperwork upon paperwork upon paperwork. Though he did spend a lot of his time now on FetLife and hanging out with Chester and Greg. He was really glad that the other Daddy and his little boy had come into Sebastian’s life. Watching the pair interact was opening Sebastian’s eyes to the full extent of what his and Kurt’s relationship would entail. He honestly couldn’t wait. But his Anomalie application was taking much longer to process than he had initially thought it would. Then again, Sebastian didn’t have much experience in applying for elite kink villages, so perhaps this was normal. However, after 5 months of agonizingly waiting and longingly trailing Anomalie’s website, Sebastian finally received a phone call from a private number.

“Hello, this is Silvia from Anomalie’s head office calling for a Mr. Smythe?”

“Yes, this is he.” Sebastian tried to regain the composure in his voice, but this was an unexpected, though pleasant, surprise.

“Good evening, Mr. Smythe. This a courtesy call to inform you on the progress of your application. Is this a good time?”

“Yes, of course. Please call me Sebastian.”

“Very well, Sebastian. We are calling to inform you that there has been difficulties processing your information. At this time the Board at Anomalie Village have ruled that you are too young to apply for residency.”

Sebastian couldn’t believe what he had heard. They had had him go through so many stages and jump over countless hurdles already and then they wanted to tell him he was too young?

“No, you don’t understand, I’ve invested a lot of time into this-”

“Sebastian, Sir, if you could please calm down and allow me to explain. Being so young and new to this lifestyle we don’t know for sure just how invested you are to the privacy and dedication of our foundation. We have an age limit of twenty-five for people born outside of the village. If you would like to re-apply at that time then we would love to continue this process with you.”

Standing abruptly. Sebastian ran his hand through his hair, the other gripping his smartphone tightly. “I would like to speak to the Board.” He responds, with an unexpected sharp edge.

“Sir, the Board all have their different duties and have a very busy schedule in ensuring that Anomalie is running smoothly. They cannot continue to discuss this matter that they already consider to be closed.” Silvia’s voice was stiff.

“I understand.” Sebastian sighed, attempting to regain his composure. The last thing he wanted was to jump down the throat of anyone at Anomalie. “Who could I speak to about my future in Anomalie?”

“If you’re serious about your residency in Anomalie then you could request a phone conference with our Head of Admissions, Mr Coarse. He’d be glad to discuss any issues and concerns you might be having.”  

“Yes, please. I’d like to arrange that.” Sebastian replied quickly, stopping his pacing.

“Okay, we’ll send out the necessary forms and await their completion. Following this we can secure a date for your conference.”

“That’s perfect, thank you, Silvia.”

“Not a problem, Mr Smythe. We will be in contact again soon.”

When Sebastian got off the phone, he leaned back in his desk chair and sighed, waiting for his heartbeat to return to normal. It hadn’t been Sebastian’s week. First Jake hadn’t emailed him his weekly Kurt update yet and now this. He was slowly going crazy with not knowing what was going on with his baby and he was ready to track Jake down and smack some sense into him.

But he’d hired Jake for a reason: he was good at finding out anything worth knowing. If he hadn’t contacted Sebastian yet it probably meant nothing had happened at Dalton this week.

He could be patient for a little while longer.

* * *

As Sebastian eagerly awaited his phone conference with Mr Coarse, he must have dreamt up a million different ways for the conversation to go, ranging from him getting banned from Anomalie to them miraculously offering to pay his full ride into the village. He knew his ideas seemed far fetched, but so far everything had felt like a dream. He couldn’t believe he was actually in the process of building his and Kurt’s future together. Sometimes he wished that Kurt could be here with him throwing in his own ideas, but realistically he knew his baby wasn’t mature enough to make such big decisions. Which is why Sebastian had scheduled the conferences with the Head of Admissions. He needed a fellow adult to talk things out with, of course he did have Chester but the other Daddy’s knowledge on the village was limited.

The first conference with Mr Coarse, or Phil as he had insisted on being called, went smoothly enough. Phil explained how Anomalie operated and Sebastian found himself understanding more clearly why he was having so much trouble with his application. Of course, he was still frustrated with the speed at which things were traveling, but he knew just like with Silvia that it would be useless to take it out on Phil. Besides, the pair got along great, and Sebastian scheduled another phone conference when he realised that he still had more questions. They worked out a schedule in which Sebastian would call Phil once every fortnight, and at the start of every conversation Phil would remind him that their conferences would be recorded for the Board to listen to should any problems arise. Sebastian would eagerly agree, secretly hoping that the Board would listen to them regardless and hear the sincerity in his request to be a part of the private community. The conversations were filled with Phil supplying Sebastian with all of the information on Anomalie that he could, and in between taking notes, Sebastian would gush about his baby boy.

After a few phone calls with Phil, Sebastian was beginning to believe that he should be getting closer in securing his place in the village. But every time he began to ask, Phil would deliver the same blow. “I’m sorry, Sebastian, the Board just aren’t interested at this time.”

Each time he had to deal with the heavy plummeting of his stomach, and he would smile tight lipped even though Phil couldn’t see. “I understand, Phil. Thank you.” Phil would accept the reply but Sebastian knew he could sense his disappointment as he’d always ask something about Kurt in an effort to cheer him up. Unsurprisingly to either man, it always worked.

Sebastian was working very hard to gain knowledge but he wasn’t sure when the Board would deem it as ‘enough’. Though sometimes it appeared as though Phil was slightly impressed with his efforts.

When Sebastian wasn’t studying or on the phone with Phil, he would use his fake ID to try and get into some of the underground kink clubs in New York. Chester had begrudgingly recommended a few that he used to visit before he had Gregory, but the older Daddy made it clear he did not approve of Sebastian going when he was just 20 years old.

Most of the upscale clubs saw through Sebastian’s fake ID, but he did manage to work his way into a few of them. He unfortunately didn’t meet many fellow parents, but he assumed- like Chester- they were all at home taking care of their little ones. He managed to talk to a few people with different kinks and discovered that a lot shared some of the baser instincts of control, so conversations were hardly ever stilted and he was happy learning about leather fetishes, pet play, BDSM and other kinks. It was a relief to know that whenever he did manage to get into Anomalie he would be able to relate to the locals. He mentioned to Phil that he had been attending gatherings in order to learn more about the larger kink community, which seemed to impress the Head of Admissions. Though Sebastian made sure to leave out the part with the underage drinking.

It was their seventh conversation when Phil said something that would sit with Sebastian for the rest of the evening: “I’m sure you and your baby will have an amazing future no matter where you end up.”

Sebastian didn’t want to think of his future as being somewhere he ‘ends up’. He wanted the best for Kurt and after another weekend of research it appeared that Anomalie really was the best of the best. Nothing else that he found really measured up to the town.

There was another community in Spain that was supposed to be promising, but none of the locals spoke English. It would be stressful enough with Kurt adapting to his new life, never mind the added complication of a whole other language. Plus there was the whole problem of acquiring visas, green cards and getting a job. He nearly jumped out of his seat when he had thought he had found a place for them in France. But with his finger on the call button, Sebastian found a discussion post debating the pros and cons on accepting homosexual couples. His mouth was left with a bitter taste after reading a few cons. The last well established community to be found was on a nearly remote island and the residents, having come from different parts of the world, were bilingual. But it appeared that Parents and babies weren’t welcome and Sebastian understood why when every picture that turned up was filled with leather and chains.

He needed to get into Anomalie. The Village had a large community with independent businesses keeping the town well stocked on both lifestyle specific merchandise and groceries. It all looked gorgeous; from the neighbourhoods to the town centre and the expanse of forest surrounding the area. The park did leave a lot to be desired, but it was hardly a deal breaker. There was even an impressive day care for babies ran by a small group of retired parents. Sebastian just wanted to see the place for himself. It all seemed too good to be true.

* * *

Two weeks later Sebastian called Phil again.

“Hello, Sebastian, how have you been?”

“Good. I looked into some more communities, but none were a right fit for Kurt and I. France had looked interesting.”

“Yeah, I used to stay there myself. But it was more of a habitat then a community.” Phil chuckled without humour.

“I just need somewhere safe for Kurt. Anomalie really does seem like a dream at this point.”

“Listen, Sebastian, you know I’ve enjoyed speaking with you. But I have to be honest here. You’re too young and after having discussed with the Board we have all agreed that you don’t have the necessary experience to know for sure that this is what you want in life. It takes a lot of commitment to buy a house, and to throw a new country and lifestyle on top of that is too big of a risk that Anomalie is willing to take on you. That doesn’t mean that in the future you won’t be perfect for the town, it’s just that right now you don’t meet the requirements.”

“But, Phil, I know that this is what I want-”

“That may be the case, but we don’t know that you won’t change your mind in a couple of years.”

“I understand. What do you suggest?”

“Well, I suggest you take some time away. Go out into the community and meet other parents, let them mentor you. For now we’ll postpone our next conference while you gather yourself and when you feel like you’ve done all you can, then email Silvia to arrange another phone call with me.”

“Alright, thank you. I’ll- I’ll try my best.”

“Okay, well you get on that. And I look forward to speaking with you in the future.”

Sebastian took Phil’s advice and video chatted with Chester again to discuss the new information. The older Daddy promised to help Sebastian and put him in contact with a few of his friends in the community.

Steadily, Sebastian made a name for himself as a reliable baby sitter and he would often be contacted in an emergency to help out with baby boys and girls. It felt amazing to Sebastian to be needed like this and to get the opportunity to look after someone else. He treat the babies he would look after as if they were his own. He learned from all of his mistakes and picked up tips and tricks that he couldn’t wait to use on his Kurt.

While the time he spent networking and learning was helping him with his Anomalie application, it was also very beneficial for him and Kurt in the long run. There was so much more to being a Daddy than Sebastian had realised. It wasn’t just about how adorable Kurt would look playing with his toys or how amazing getting to cuddle with his baby would be. In fact he had found that there was practically nothing adorable about a baby throwing an epic temper tantrum or throwing up on every surface imaginable, including Sebastian himself. But by now he had diapered the squirmiest of babies and had learned all about the different mind sets of being a little. His growing clientele included littles who acted as toddlers, some who acted like kindergarteners and even on occasion he would babysit littles who acted older. It all made Sebastian giddy to compare the different ages and try and guess where his Kurt would fit in on the spectrum, but he knew deep down that Kurt was a baby. His baby. But regardless of the littles’ ages, Sebastian was glad for the experience. He was sure he was much more equipped to handle Kurt than he had been previously and couldn’t help but feel pleased with himself.

Sebastian enjoyed all of his babysitting endeavours and had managed to secure four regulars, not including Greg. There was only one instance that left Sebastian feeling unprepared when a middle age woman gave him a call looking for an emergency babysitter. Sebastian had been accommodating and discussed all of the necessary arrangements when the lady, Christina, mentioned that her baby was exactly one and a half years old. It took Sebastian only a few moments to understand that she had meant the age literally and not mentally.

It was arguably the most stressful and nail biting conversation for Sebastian who had to explain that he was an Adult baby sitter. The disgusted gasp and subsequent profanities had hurt, but not as much as the harshly whispered ‘Pervert’ before the line cut off.

Chester had found the news hilarious until he realised exactly how much his friend had been affected.

“You can’t let this get to you, Sebastian.” Chester had consoled.

“I know, but I wish you would have heard it! She sounded so- so appalled! It was like she was condemning me.”

“I’m sure I’ve heard it all and more, Seb. But I’m speaking from experience here when I say you have to take the high road and not show that it bothers you.”

“Well, why should I have to?”

“Because what if some asshole decides to call you out in front of Kurt? Would you cry? Scream? Swear? You can’t behave that way, especially in front of your baby when you’re going to have to be there to take care of him. Kurt won’t understand that hate, so it’ll be a lot worse for him than it is for you.”  

Sebastian didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t thought about Kurt in that kind of situation and now he was even more angry. “You’re right.”, he sighed.

“Of course, I am! Now, Greg wanted me to invite you for dinner this week. He’s already started to make Play-Doh cupcakes.” Chester chuckled fondly.

“Play-Doh cupcakes?! My favourite.” Sebastian grinned.

* * *

 

After several months of regular babysitting, Sebastian was able to compile an impressive list of references. He retyped his personal statement and decided to finally take Phil’s direction and send off an email to Silvia. Within the week he was on the phone to Phil and catching him up on everything he had been doing.

Phil had been excited to hear from Sebastian after nearly half a year, and was glad to find Sebastian had taken his advice and ventured into the kink community to gain some hands on experience.

“It sounds like you’ve been busy.”

“Oh, you don’t even know the half of it. Juggling school and babysitting is hard work.”

“I’m sure. So, what can I do for you today?”

“I want to be reconsidered. I know I’m still not of the age limit, but I’ve garnered so much experience and references that the Board has to listen to my plea. I can’t make time pass any sooner, but they need to believe that I’m ready for this.”

“Well, Sebastian, I’ve been quite busy myself and I have some good news.”

The words didn’t register for Sebastian at first but when he realised what Phil had said he gasped. “Are they-?”

“They haven’t accepted you, no. But they did agree to a meeting with you, if you’re interested.”

“Of course I’m interested!”

Both of the men were smiling on their separate ends of the line. Phil really had grown fond of Sebastian and was glad he could help him in this small way.

“Then I’ll get Silvia to send you the forms over and we can arrange a meeting upon their completion. But you need to remember, Sebastian, this isn’t you being accepted. This is just a meeting to discuss matters and to review your application.”

“No, I understand. Thank you, Phil. You’ve been amazing.”

The pair hung up with friendly goodbyes, and Phil allowed Sebastian’s praise to wash over him happily. Even though Phil was straight, a Dominant had still complimented him and it felt really good.

* * *

 

Sebastian spent another few months on the waiting list to be seen by the Board before he finally got the email confirming his appointment. Sebastian traveled to Anomalie during winter break and he couldn’t wait to see what the town was like. And, of course,  to meet with the Board. He needed to impress them.

When he finally reached the small Canadian town, he was blown away by how accurate the pictures online had been. Every building was gorgeous and the little shops, boutiques and restaurants were so cute and quaint that Sebastian was sure his boy would love it all. He didn’t see many residents, but a beautifully dressed woman strolled past him with a strongly built man following on a leash. Sebastian flashed her a smile and she nodded back.

He met Silvia in the town hall lobby. The woman smiled tight lipped at Sebastian and asked him curtly to take a seat. Sebastian studied her as she walked over to the telephone and spoke in a hushed tone. Silvia was short and plump, but still looked confident in her pencil skirt and blouse ensemble. If Sebastian were straight, twenty years older and had lower standards, he’d maybe find her attractive. When she turned away for a moment, Sebastian noticed a thin tan line circling her neck.

A door clicked open at the other end of the hall and who he assumed to be Phil stepped through.

“Mr Smythe?”

When he stood in response Phil smiled warmly and beckoned him over.

“It’s great to finally put a name to a face.” Phil laughed.

“Likewise. So what will happen in there?”

“Well, I’ve filled the rest of the Board in on your application and all of our conversations leading up to this meeting. I think they’re intrigued by you. Most would have given up by now.”

“I’ve never been one to just take things lying down.” Sebastian chuckled and smiled at his friend. Phil wasn’t older than thirty and had an easy going nature about him.

“I’ll try and help you the best I can in there, Sebastian. But I can’t be seen to be biased. It will be a group meeting.”

Sebastian nodded, suddenly feeling the nerves in his system. Phil extended an arm towards two large, ornate doors and told Sebastian to, “Follow me.”

Sebastian entered behind Phil and watched as the Head of Admissions took a seat.

There were six Board members in total. Sebastian scanned the large table where they all gathered together. A dark skinned woman was kneeling on a cushion with a thick leash connecting her collar to another man’s hand. Sebastian tried hard not to stare. Phil was sitting in the middle of the long table next to the oldest member of the Board, who had slightly greying hair. He watched Sebastian carefully through dark blue eyes surrounded by crows feet.

“Please, take a seat.” The wise looking man nodded politely. He looked to be in his fifties.  “My name is Jasper and I’m the head of the board here at Anomalie. I understand you’ve had some difficulties with our systems.”

“Yes, Sir. I’ve spent the past year applying for residency here, but I understand that my age may be an issue for me. I think that in this particular circumstance my age shouldn’t matter. I’ve been gaining experience in this lifestyle under the supervision of Mr Coarse and fellow Parents I have met in the community, something that most others my age would disregard. But I want to be the best Daddy I can be for my baby, and getting us into this village will help that greatly.”

Here Phil chimed in. “Sebastian has garnered some very impressive references that he has shared with me previously. I can agree that he has come a long way in his desire to be a solid part of our community.”

Jasper, along with a few other board members, looked impressed. “Do you have the references with you, Mr Smythe?”

“Of course.” Sebastian shuffled through the manilla folder he had been clutching in his sweaty palm. “Here.” As Jasper began flicking and reading through the letters from his babysitting clients, Sebastian offered a bit more explanation.

“I joined the online community FetLife where I met a Daddy and his baby. They offered me a great deal of insight and helped me figure out exactly what I wanted for myself and my own baby. I have grown really close to the pair and have babysat for the Daddy and other parents numerous times with no problems.”

“I see. Well, this is useful information. Thank you, Sebastian.” Angela smiled. Jasper was still reading intently.

“These references speak very highly of you, Mr Smythe. I’m impressed. But there is still another small issue that we would have to deal with.” Jasper settled the letters back into an organised manner before interlacing his finger on the desk.

Sebastian fidgeted nervously. “Which is?”

“Anomalie is still growing and we are yet to face any major problems. But this is because we are so meticulous in our rules and traditions. You’re not the first young person to come to us asking for early admission, but you are the first person we have invited to an interview.” Jasper paused to allow the information to settle with Sebastian before he continued. “I’m sure you understand how bad it would look for us to grant your request for special consideration after we have turned away so many others. But I’m very interested in you, Mr Smythe. You have proved to be very persistent in your desire to be a part of our community and I’ll be frank to say that I haven’t seen this passion from any applicants in recent years. And hardly any for that matter willing to travel to another country just for an interview.”

Sebastian smiled briefly before he controlled his face again, “Thank you, Sir.”

“With this in mind I would like to make it clear that we would be delighted to have you join our town, but you shouldn’t expect to be moving in too soon. Of course you understand it is essential that you must be settled in the town and have a stable income before you can bring a child into the mix as well.”

“I agree, I only plan to retrieve Kurt once I’m sure I would have everything I would need for him.” Sebastian reiterated, already eager to just find out when exactly he could move into Anomalie. It seemed though, they weren’t going to put Sebastian out of his misery just yet.

As the interview progressed, Sebastian was left feeling a lot more relaxed. He had found it much easier to speak with the Board members now that he seemed to have gained Jasper’s approval. When asked about the baby he would be bringing into the village, Sebastian couldn’t help but gush. He had even shown Angela the picture of Kurt he kept in his wallet.

Jasper had watched Sebastian intently as he had answered every question thrown his way with carefully chosen words. When the subject of Kurt had been brought up, Jasper had been pleased to see the twinkle in Sebastian’s eye that had sold him with the belief that Sebastian was as genuine as they came. When Phil had first came to him with the transcripts from his and Sebastian’s phone conferences, he had instantly been intrigued. He was glad to find that his notion that it was a good idea to give this man a chance had paid off.

Jasper turned to Phil, whilst Sebastian finished giving Angela some more details on Kurt, and the pair seemed to hold a silent conversation with their eyes before the former nodded minutely.

“Sebastian,” Phil began, with a small smile trying to fight it’s way onto his face, “we would like to offer you a place in Anomalie in two years time. But we expect you to have graduated college and to spend the whatever time needed making all necessary requirements for you residency in the town.”

“We of course will still want to monitor your progress with updates every six months as you are being granted early membership to Anomalie by two years. A very rare occurrence that you know is not afforded to all members. But I have a feeling your dedication will prove yourself.” Jasper continued.

“Thank you.” Sebastian grinned, “Thank you all so much, you won’t regret this.”

“Make sure we don’t.”

The interview came to a close with Sebastian shaking hands with all of the Board members.

“It has been a pleasure to meet you, Mr Smythe and we look forward to you officially joining our community in three years time.” Jasper said with a smile.

“Thank you for inviting me today.” Sebastian grinned in response. He could barely contain his excitement now that the meeting had been a success.

Once all of the goodbyes had been made, Sebastian took it as his cue to leave. He stood and headed back out to the lobby.

Phil met him again a moment later and with an excited smile he asked, “Would you like a tour?”

* * *

 

When Sebastian checked his email a week later he was happy to find one email from Silvia and another from Jake, Dalton Academy’s biggest gossip monger. Sebastian opened the Anomalie email first which pretty much just thanked him for attending the meeting and directed him on the next part of his application. He smiled stupidly at the monitor, excited to finally be able to move in and get settled, ready for Kurt’s arrival.

Jake’s email was short but caused Sebastian’s jaw to clench and his eyes flashed dangerously.

_Kurt and Blaine are a thing now._

_He doesn’t really go home anymore._

_The Warblers won Sectionals, Kurt and Blaine have a duet for Regionals._

_The tutoring program is still running._

_-Jake_

A thing now? Kurt wasn’t just something for Blaine to pick up and drop as soon as he grew bored. Kurt needed love, protection and a guiding hand to show him the way. Kurt wouldn’t get any of that with anybody other than Sebastian. Whatever relationship Kurt thought that he had with Blaine would not end well, and Sebastian hated the thought of his baby being upset.

He considered calling Jake and demanding more details, or even just getting into his car and driving down to Dalton himself. But neither would do him any good. It occurred to Sebastian that this may be a good thing in the long run. Kurt needs to realise how cruel the world is before Sebastian saves him from it. Otherwise, Kurt wouldn’t want to be saved.

With a sigh, Sebastian closed his laptop and went to the library to finish his latest Business studies assignment.

That night, thoughts of his boy holding hands with another man swirled in his mind and made his stomach twist uncomfortably. He just needed to be patient. Slow and steady wins the race.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was worth the wait for everyone! The story is starting to move on and the next chapter will involve a time jump so sorry for the lack of Kurt in this chapter but he'll be back in the next! I had a lot of trouble with the Board meeting scene and had to write and re-write it so many times, I hope the final version works for everybody! Please leave me comments and reviews on what you thought of this chapter, I'd be so grateful! :)
> 
> Also, I am working on a new fic which will involve infantilism, the warblers and Kurtbastian ;) This fic is much more light hearted than Baby Boy and takes place at Dalton, it won't be beta read like this one is so unfortunately it will probably have a lot more mistakes, sorry! I hope to post the first chapter this weekend so please keep your eye out for it if you are interested! It's actually a GKM prompt that I am filling, if anyone is interested I can send them the link to the prompt but I don't want to post it here just yet. Thank you again everyone for reading!


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have put off posting this chapter for a couple of days, because I'm really scared that people may have lost interest. But, finally, I'm back to writing and it is here! Things are really starting to move along in the story with this chapter, which I think has been a long time coming. And I really want to reiterate that even though I take way too long to update this story sometimes, I never want to just abandon it! As always this has been beta read by mailroomorder, and I just need to thank her once again for all the work and effort she puts into editing this story with me! It seriously wouldn't be anywhere near as good without her help :)

**Four years later.**

Sebastian boarded the plane back to the United States with a nervous smile. The two flight attendants welcoming passengers shared a quick glance before turning back to Sebastian with a flirty look.

“Good morning, Sir. May I see your ticket?” The red haired flight attendant requested. She held out her manicured hand expectantly and Sebastian passed it over with another smile. She glanced at the ticket only briefly before handing it back, “Welcome aboard, Mr Smythe. Looks like you’re seated in seat sixteen in the first class cabin. If you turn left here and follow the seat numbers overhead, your seat is just on the right.”

“Thank you.” Sebastian tucked his ticket into the inside of his jacket and began following his given instructions, when a tanned hand fell on his bicep. The second flight attendant batted her eyelashes when Sebastian met her eye.“I hope you find first class to your liking, Mr Smythe. If there is anything I can do for you, please don’t hesitate to press the call button.”

Sebastian nodded dumbly and hurried to his seat. On his way he could hear both of the women chuckling lightly and muttering something about the ‘mile high club’, which normally would have made him smile. Sebastian was no stranger to women showing an interest in him, and harmless flirting was one of his favorite past times. But today he was much too nervous and jittery to pay them any attention.

He lifted his cabin sized suitcase into the overhead compartment carefully. It was his only item of luggage on the plane as he wasn’t planning on staying in New York for very long. However, he was worried about his personal ‘first aid kit’ that he had stashed in his case. Sebastian had been meticulous in the different rules and regulations of what could be taken on a plane. He had a small tub of sleeping pills, two hypodermic needles and a bottle of a speciality drug often used in Anomalie. The bottle was 100ml, the limit for liquid medicines allowed on flights, and due to the drug being exclusive to his village, no security checks picked up on the unique medicine. That hadn’t stopped Sebastian’s worrying though as he tried to relax back into his seat with a long sigh.

He wasn’t given much time to rest as the more flirtatious flight attendant appeared once again. “Nervous flyer?” she smiled. “How about I get you a drink, Sir?”

With a short nod, Sebastian replied, “I’ll have a finger of whiskey, please.”

“Coming right up.” She winked, and Sebastian was sure that the over exaggerated sway of her hips was for his benefit.

With another long exhale, Sebastian took out his phone to re-read his latest email from Sampson, an ex member of Anomalie. The other Dom had been put into contact with Sebastian by Hunter as Sampson apparently owed their mutual friend a favor.

Since Kurt had graduated Dalton and moved to New York two years ago, Sebastian had lost the helpful eyes of Jake, but Sampson had been a good replacement. As he lived in the same general area as Kurt, Sampson would often give Sebastian updates on any developments with his baby. He had even helped Sebastian with a few crucial details on his collection of Kurt, details he otherwise couldn’t have kept so discreet. The latest email confirmed that Sampson would be meeting Sebastian at 2:00pm in a cafe a couple of blocks away from Kurt’s building to go over some final details.

He had also sent a basic rundown of Kurt’s landlord’s schedule. Sebastian had had Kurt’s schedule memorized for the last few months so he had already worked out that the best time for him to break into Kurt’s apartment would be at 5:00pm. At this time, Kurt should be well into his shift at a dingy bar downtown and his landlord should be playing poker in the backroom of a liquor store a block away. Like, according to Sampson, every Thursday evening for the past year.

Sebastian would enter Kurt’s building before he came home to determine the safest route for him to carry Kurt back out. He also needed to discern if there were any security risks he would have to deal with before he collected his boy. Once he had these details ironed out he would return to the back alley and wait for Kurt to get home.

Sebastian was jarred from his thoughts by a napkin being laid down on his armrest and a small, plastic cup of whiskey being set on top of that. Immediately Sebastian could read a phone number scrawled across the napkin with the name ‘Sabrina’ signed with a kiss.

“Remember, anything you need.” Sabrina winked and sauntered off once again. Sebastian resolved himself to never hitting the call button overhead; he had way too much to think about.

He just couldn’t believe that after years of planning and building a home ready to welcome his baby that he was on his way to collect Kurt. He felt as though he was dreaming- a fantasy he’d been entertaining for four long years. Finally, he would be able to get Kurt home where he belonged.

* * *

 

After his five hour flight, Sebastian took a cab from the airport directly to the cafe he was set to meet Sampson at. He was aware that he probably looked a little deranged having had no rest from his harried thoughts, but it didn’t matter much who saw him. He had one mission: to collect Kurt and transport him quickly and safely back home.

When he arrived, he found Sampson already waiting for him. He was easy to recognise as the pair had Skyped a couple of times in the past to discuss Kurt. Sebastian quickly ordered a latte and slipped into the seat opposite him.

Sampson was the picture of nonchalance as he leaned back in his chair and took a sip from his coke. To the other patrons in the restaurant they looked like any other customers enjoying their drinks, which is exactly what Sebastian needed. Some sensitive people may class what Sebastian had planned as ‘abduction,’ which was completely ludicrous in Sebastian’s mind. This was what Kurt needed.

“I retrieved the car you asked for from your storage unit. It’s parked in the back alley like we discussed. Here’s your keys back. And don’t worry, I put the car seat in like you asked. Also the small, gold key on the chain is the spare key I swiped to the apartment so there’ll be no signs of forced entry.”

Sebastian nodded and pocketed the keys after he glanced briefly at the newest addition. To say he was on edge was an understatement, and Sampson was clearly trying to get through this as quickly as possible. The older man was rough around the edges and stunk of cigarette smoke, Sebastian didn’t want to imagine how he had owed Hunter a favor. But to his credit, Sampson had made good on his end of the bargain so far.

“I gotta say, Smythe. Your boy hasn’t been doing too good lately.” Sampson sighed. Sebastian couldn’t tell if it was from boredom or concern. He liked to think it was the latter.

“That’s why I’m here,” Sebastian answered shortly.

“Look, I can only guess what you’re planning, but this kid doesn’t need anymore shit in his life.”

Sebastian leaned back in his seat, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You don’t have to worry about what I have planned, Sampson. I’m just doing what’s best for him.”

Sampson studied Sebastian for another moment before nodding slowly. “Sure. You just tell Clarington to call me.” He stood and left as Sebastian gave a noncommittal shrug. He really didn’t need the older man poking his nose in where it didn’t belong. He didn’t know a thing about his and Kurt’s relationship.

Sebastian still had plenty of time before he had to leave for Kurt’s apartment, so he decided to just wait in the coffee shop. He had expected his meeting with Sampson to run longer and had even brought a thick envelope to reward the man with, but it was his loss. He took the money from the inside of his jacket and slipped it back into his bag. Even this small act excited him; it would soon be a diaper bag by his feet.

At ten past five, Sebastian entered Kurt’s building easily. There was no intercom system and seemingly no management, a small smile passed Sebastian’s lips. Everything was running smoothly and a shred of his nerves dissipated.Thanks to the key Sampson had stolen, Sebastian simply let himself into Kurt’s apartment. He instantly wished that he had better prepared himself. At first glance, he was furious with himself for allowing his baby to live in such a state.

Upon inspection, Sebastian found there was hardly no food in the fridge and there was no hot running water. The living conditions were of a higher standard in a hostel. Empty takeout boxes littered the tiny kitchen and there was scarcely any space to move before Sebastian found himself in what he assumed was Kurt’s bedroom.

The bedding was flimsy and was in no condition to keep his baby warm enough at night; he would be surprised if Kurt didn’t have a cold. Sebastian himself was starting to get slightly chilly. The air was stale and Sebastian tried to open the only window in the apartment in an attempt to bring in some fresh air, but the windowpane wouldn’t budge.

He resided himself to snooping around for a little longer, having time to kill until Kurt came back, but he really didn’t want to spend any more time here than needs be. He knew from Sampson that things had been tough on Kurt in the Big Apple, but he had no idea what type of squalor his poor, defenseless baby had been living in.

Absentmindedly, Sebastian found it interesting to note that there was not one family photo in the tiny apartment. Kurt’s old dorm room had been covered in pictures and mementos. But this apartment was barren.

* * *

 

Sebastian had spent most of his time waiting at the small kitchen table. He had planned on exploring the apartment in more detail but it ultimately hurt him too much to dwell on the conditions his poor baby had been living in. He questioned whether he shouldn’t have just collected Kurt as soon as he graduated Dalton. But he soon dismissed that thought- it would have been no good trying to take care of Kurt when he didn’t have the means to do so effectively. Plus, it was vital that Kurt be in a  safe environment where he could thrive. Anomalie was the perfect home for him and Kurt where they could both live freely, and if they had to wait to be together then the payoff was worth it.

Whilst Sebastian hated the thought of his baby struggling, a small part of him was pleased that things hadn’t worked out well for Kurt. He was smart enough to accept that when he collected Kurt, the process of falling into a new routine would be hard. But at least Sebastian firmly knew now that he was simply rescuing Kurt for a better life in Anomalie. Kurt wouldn’t miss playing the role of an adult and he would no longer have to be lonely now that he would have his Daddy to take care of him.

Sebastian got to work preparing the special sleeping medicine for Kurt’s arrival. He had brought his bag into Kurt’s apartment with him so that he didn’t look too suspicious if he passed any other tenants. He opened one of the syringes and filled it with the speciality drug, making sure that the dosage was exact. He would have prepared the needle in his car, but working at the table allowed him to be more accurate. When it came to Kurt, Sebastian was not taking any chances. Once finished, he placed the syringe inside a foam lined case and slipped that into the inner breast pocket of his jacket.

At half past eight, a half hour before Kurt was due home, Sebastian walked back through the apartment to head back downstairs. On his way, his eye was caught by a faded baby blanket on his boy’s bed and without thinking he reached out to pick it up. It was surprisingly soft and smelled exactly like Kurt. The reminder that his baby hadn’t changed, had just been waiting for his Daddy, was overwhelming. Sebastian took another larger breath, snuggling his face into the blue material.

The sound of keys in the door startled Sebastian. Kurt was back early. In his rush to hide, Sebastian dropped the blanket and practically fell into the narrow closet. He pulled the door closed slowly, trying not to make a single sound, and steadied his breathing as best as he could. He knew his situation was cutting it too close, but there was no way he could walk back through the apartment without Kurt screaming the place down. The closet was nearly pitch black, but Sebastian could feel that it was mostly filled with cardboard boxes. Hopefully, Kurt wouldn’t need anything out of it before going to bed.

At the sound of a broken sob, Sebastian pressed his ear back against the door. That was definitely his Kurt in distress and now that he was so close it was taking everything Sebastian had not to run back out and comfort his baby.

Outside of the closet, Sebastian could hear Kurt quietly crying as he worked his way through the apartment. The sound of running water came from the kitchen and Kurt’s cries stopped briefly before his breathing grew heavy again and the water was shut off. Light thuds, he presumed were Kurt dumping his shoes and bag, grew louder towards the bedroom.

Sebastian waited with baited breath, Kurt’s mewls were right outside of the closet door. Quiet shuffling and a slight gasp brought Kurt dangerously close to Sebastian’s hiding spot. His whole body turned to ice before the slight springs of a body hitting a mattress reverberated through the room. He relaxed as Kurt’s whimpers were now muffled in his bed, but Sebastian still had to painfully wait for his baby to cry himself to sleep.

* * *

 

It took a half hour for Kurt’s crying to melt into the deep breathing of sleep and then Sebastian resolved to wait until midnight in case Kurt’s poor mood had caused him to sleep lightly. When the time came, Sebastian left the closet near silently but the sight that waited him made him pause. Kurt lay, bathed in moonlight, in the centre of his bed. His tiny body was balled up in the thin cover with his face buried in the baby blanket his hands were tightly clutching.

As Sebastian slowly stepped closer, he could see Kurt’s beautiful face was glistening with tear stains. His heart wanted to break all over again, but the sight of Kurt’s now refined good looks were something to behold. Gone were the red cheeks round with fat and sculpted cheekbones took their place. He had also grown leaner around the middle and even laid down Sebastian could tell that Kurt’s legs had grown gorgeously long.

All of these changes, however, still did not take away the youthful innocence that Kurt naturally possessed. Sebastian had done his own fair bit of growing in the last four years and he was confident that he was still much larger than his baby, a must if he expected to be able to take care of Kurt properly and be seen as an authority figure.

Carefully, Sebastian sat on the right side of Kurt so that they were facing eachother. He took the needle out from his jacket slowly and had to take another moment just to stare. Here was his beautiful baby in the flesh and Sebastian was finally able to take him home again. He raised his hand slowly and lightly traced his fingertips across the incredibly soft skin of Kurt’s cheek. Sebastian remembered his old Dalton days when he would sneak into Kurt’s room at night to watch Kurt just like this. If someone had told him then that he would be living with Kurt in a private kink village he probably would have laughed, and then got straight online to research these villages. But in that moment, finally touching his baby once again, he knew that everything was going to fall into place.

Sebastian leaned closer and lightly pushed up the short sleeve of Kurt’s t-shirt. He steadied himself with a deep breath, but when Kurt began to stir with a soft mewl, Sebastian firmly pushed the needle into Kurt’s skin and injected the drug. Kurt gasped at the initial pinch of the syringe and his eyes flew open in alarm. Still holding the needle in his skin, Sebastian used his free hand to quickly cover Kurt’s mouth before he could release his building scream. As Sebastian released the last of the drug into Kurt’s blood stream, glasz eyes met Sebastian’s in a wild panicked stare. There was a brief flicker of recognition before Kurt’s eyelids grew heavy and his body relaxed once again.

Sebastian cooed at his now sleeping baby and freely brushed his soft hair off of his forehead. He wanted to marvel over his beautiful baby for longer, but Sebastian knew that time was of the essence. He put the used syringe into a clear ziplock bag and placed that back into his pocket again. He scooped his baby up onto his hip, resting Kurt’s head against his broad shoulder.

As he was about to leave, the blue blanket caught his eye once again and he snatched it up before rushing through the apartment for the last time. He locked the door behind himself and pocketed the key. The building itself was nearly silent with the exception of somebody’s too loud TV playing on the floor above. Sebastian took the two flights of stairs slowly and carefully. He had no fear of Kurt waking up as the drug he’d given him was sure to keep him unconscious until the next night. But Sebastian didn’t want to attract the attention of any nosy neighbors who may still be awake. Though in a neighborhood like this, Sebastian thought strange noises in the night were probably the norm.

Outside of the building Sebastian practically flew around the corner into the back alley. As Sampson promised, Sebastian’s car was parked and ready to go. He’d had his black Nissan in a storage unit since he lived in New York, so it removed the complications of hiring a car to drive himself and Kurt back to Anomalie.

He opened the back seat door and sat Kurt into the baby seat already buckled in. It was black and grey to match the interior of the car, with red piping. It was also perfectly scaled to Kurt’s measurements thanks to an amazing boutique back in Anomalie who specialised in special furniture pieces such as this. Sebastian had had it shipped to Sampson the previous month.

He lifted Kurt’s pliant arms into the straps and secured the buckle across his chest. On the seat next to them laid an expensive extension to the buckle that Sebastian had ordered specially. It attached to the car seat straps and locked them in place by the use of a key. It ensured Kurt would never be able to simply unbuckle the seat belts himself, but were also light and durable so that they didn’t cause any discomfort to the baby. Sebastian was already looking forward to the day when the lock would no longer be necessary, but for now he was patient.

He loved how Kurt looked in the over sized car seat; so small and fragile. He covered Kurt’s small body with his baby blanket and rubbed the soft material against his cheek so that he knew it was there. Instantly Kurt’s small fist bunched in the fabric and he unconsciously snuggled his face further into the comfort. His face was serene in sleep and Sebastian couldn’t help himself but press his lips to Kurt’s forehead in a kiss. He lingered for only a moment as they really needed to get on the road.

After placing his case in the trunk, Sebastian jumped into the driver’s seat and started the car. Looking in the rear-view mirror at his baby sleeping comfortably, Sebastian smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I really hope that was worth the wait! And I'd love love love to hear your feedback! The next chapter hopefully won't be anywhere near as long of a wait. 
> 
> Also I know I said in my last update that I was filling a GKM infantilism prompt, and a few of you asked for the prompt link..well I couldn't send it because I accidentally deleted the whole first chapter I'd written!! I've started again but this fic is my priority so it will eventually be posted. However, I have started writing a couple of one-shots from GKM promtps, that will be posted on my AO3 if you'd like to look out for them in the future!
> 
> Again, thank you so much for taking the time to read my story and if you could leave me any type of feedback I'd really appreciate it! x


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone still reading this story I can only apologise and thank you profusely! 
> 
> The second half of 2015 was hell for me, my father was diagnosed with endocarditis and spent months in the hospital where we didn't think he would survive. But blessedly he did and is back home! So as you can imagine I was in no place to be thinking about this fic, especially considering its nature. But I am back with a new update which is twice as long as usual! Hopefully, that is some kind of consolation for the epic delay. As always I hope you enjoy and please leave me any feedback so that I may continue to improve in future! :)

Sebastian had lost track of how long he had sat on the rocking chair in the nursery. The drive back with Kurt had been torturously long when all he wanted was to have his baby safely home. They’d been in the car for twelve hours with a few sporadic stops at gas stations, but Sebastian had never wanted to stay at each for too long. He knew it was his paranoia taking effect, but the thought that someone may know what Sebastian was up to kept him driving. 

When they had stopped though, Sebastian would stretch his legs for a few minutes before returning to the car to help his baby stretch too. He didn’t want his baby to cramp or wake up with a stiff neck. Halfway through the journey, Sebastian pulled up to a deserted store that looked like it had seen better days. The neon sign flickered on and off, with one letter even hanging on an angle. As the shop was desolate, except for one worker and their car, Sebastian deemed it safe for them to take another break there. 

Sebastian parked around the side of the building; as far away from the rusty truck out front as he could. He walked into the store, double checking that he had locked the car doors, and headed straight to the dated refrigerator. He picked up a couple of bottles of water and took them to the cash register where an elderly man was staring transfixed at a tiny monitor. On the screen a football game was playing that Sebastian recognised as being from last season. 

“Good game?” Sebastian asked, to which the clerk only grunted in reply. He put the bottles on the counter and took out his wallet.

“How much do I owe you?”

The clerk huffed and made an exaggerated motion of having to get up from his chair. “Three seventy-five.” 

“Get much business around here?” Sebastian asked conversationally as he handed over a ten dollar bill. The clerk, whose name tag read Harry, let out a guffaw at the question.

“What d’you think, kid?” Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the nickname, but shrugged his shoulders in response. 

“What brings you out here, anyway?” Harry asked as he counted out the change. His eyes flicked between the money and Sebastian’s face.

“Road trip,” Sebastian smiled, Harry continued looking at him. “Yeah, me and my little boy. Little tyke’s worn himself out now though.” He laughed. 

Harry’s eyebrows furrowed slightly, “Little young to be a Dad, aren’t ya?”

Sebastian’s smile tightened. “Not really.” 

The pair held each other’s stare for another moment before Harry sighed and shook his head. He passed Sebastian the change and fell back down into his chair turning his attention back to the game.

“Thanks for shopping with us.” He said in a monotone voice. Sebastian picked up his water bottles and saluted Harry in his usual cocky manner whilst leaving. A habit he hadn’t been able to shake. He stood in front of the store window for another few minutes, pretending to be engrossed in his phone to disguise the fact he was watching Harry from the corner of his eye. The clerk hadn’t looked away from the monitor since Sebastian had left, so he clearly wasn’t as suspicious as Sebastian had first assumed. 

He walked back to his car and slid into the back seat next to Kurt. 

“See, Daddy said he’d be right back.” Sebastian whispered, Kurt was still unconscious due to the sleeping medicine and he probably wouldn’t be waking up until they got home. But Sebastian couldn’t stop showering his baby with attention since they had finally been reunited. He stroked his fingers across Kurt’s forehead, smoothing back a lock of hair that had fell out of place.

Sebastian leaned over and unbuckled the car seat before pulling Kurt into his lap. He cradled Kurt in his arms and smiled down at him happily. 

“Don’t worry, baby. We’re halfway home. That didn’t take long at all, did it? We’ll be back in no time and you can finish your nap in your crib. I just need you to keep on being a good boy for me until we arrive.” Kurt let out a puff of breath in his sleep which made Sebastian grin, his baby was so obedient. 

They sat cuddling for another ten minutes before Sebastian decided they’d better get back on the road.

Thankfully, Kurt did indeed sleep the rest of the trip. Sebastian couldn’t imagine how difficult it would have been to pass the border had Kurt been awake and protesting. He, of course, had his own authentic Canadian citizenship and passport, and it had been easy to procure a fake I.D. for Kurt, claiming him to be ‘Elijah Wills.’ Sebastian had told the guard that Kurt had a severe disability that meant he had to ride in the large, padded ‘safety chair.’ The look of shock and sympathy from the guard had made it easy for Sebastian to continue the elaborate lie. The guard clearly didn’t want too many details so Sebastian only had to mention that he was Elijah’s caretaker and that they had been in America to see a specialist doctor.

Once they arrived home, Sebastian had carried Kurt up to his apartment on the fourth floor of one of only two apartment complexes in town, and placed him gently in his crib. 

The cot was a twin sized mattress with high railings that the baby would find it difficult to climb out of easily. As an extra precaution, while Kurt was still in the adjustment period, Sebastian had bought a thin wire grate that attached over the top of the crib. Sebastian had to concede that it looked a bit scarey, but it would effectively limit Kurt from being able to climb out or even stand upright in his cot. 

Sebastian had even painted the metal cover in a matching shade to the thick bars of the wooden railings in an attempt to make it look less frightening and prettier for Kurt to look at. Three small hearts were carved out along the tops of the head and foot board, and  one of the side railings could be lowered when clicked the right way. The feature allowed him to easily reach in to pick Kurt up. Sebastian had to be sure not to let the trick be known obvious to Kurt. When he had  found the white crib online he knew it was perfect for his baby. He’d also bought the matching pieces of furniture: a wardrobe, a set of chester drawers, and a large changing table.

The walls of the nursery were painted a soft blue, with a feature wall on the left side of the room that the crib’s headboard was pushed up against. The wall had white clouds across it that Sebastian had roped Hunter into helping him paint. In the centre of the back wall there was a large window, with darker blue blinds that were currently drawn. Last time Sebastian had checked it had been 4:00pm, but the room was in near total darkness thanks to the blackout blinds. An expensive extra that Sebastian knew would come in handy for day time naps. 

There were a couple of baskets under the window partially filled with toys that Sebastian had been collecting over the last four years. By now he could have filled them ten times over, but he wanted to learn what types of toys his baby liked best before spoiling him. The rocking chair where Sebastian sat was in the right corner of the room, closest to the door. From there he had the perfect view of his baby sleeping soundly in his crib, and if he hadn’t been so excited he would have been able to drift off to sleep, too. 

When they’d first came home, Sebastian had tried to take a nap but only managed to sleep for an hour or so before his nerves woke him. Now that Kurt was finally here, he never wanted to take his eyes off of him. 

* * *

 

 

A little over an hour later, Sebastian finally managed to drag himself away from Kurt long enough to use the bathroom and get a drink. Whilst he was leaning against the kitchen sink, taking long gulps from his water, Sebastian heard light rustling and a small gasp come from the nursery.

He dropped his cup into the sink and placed a hand on his forehead, pushing back his hair. Puffing out his cheeks, Sebastian exhaled long and slowly. This was it. He picked himself up again, hopped slightly to shake his nerves, before he returned to the nursery. 

Inside, Kurt had kicked his duvet to the end of the crib and was pushing up against the grate with his arms. Sebastian could clearly see how his baby’s arms shook with the effort, and his hands were turning impossibly pale with the force. He leapt forward with a gasp to stop his baby from hurting himself, but the noise drew Kurt’s attention before he could reach him. 

For the second time in the last twenty-four hours, Sebastian was stunned by the beauty of Kurt’s tear filled eyes and red stained cheeks. Of course it still hurt him to see his baby looking so confused and scared, but he couldn’t deny that Kurt was a sight to behold when he was upset. Kurt’s eyes widened again with the same flicker of recognition as the previous day and Sebastian couldn’t help but be delighted that his baby remembered him after all this time.

“Pl-please, don’t hurt me.” Kurt croaked. He had pushed himself as far away from Sebastian as the crib would allow. It would have tilted over had Sebastian not secured the legs to the floor. 

“Shh, shh, shh. It’s all gonna be okay.” Sebastian whispered. “I’m here now.” He walked closer with his palms up trying to soothe his baby. All he wanted was to rip the grate off and cradle Kurt in his arms to show him he was safe. But he needed to remain composed for the moment.

“Let me g-o. Please.” Kurt’s voice broke as he pleaded again. Sebastian shushed him once more, having approached the crib he knelt down so he was on Kurt’s level. His baby was leaning up on his elbows so that his head and shoulder’s were no longer flat. He was still pushing himself into the bars on the other side of the crib and his eyes were flickering across Sebastian’s face impossibly fast.

“C’mon, shh. It’s okay, Angel. Everything’s fine.” Sebastian’s let a tiny smile pass across his lips. His baby did look insanely adorable, clearly sleep rumpled and confused at waking up in a new place.

“Wha-what do you want from me? I don’t have any money! But if you let me go now, I won’t tell the police. I swear!” Kurt’s voice steadily rose in pitch as he looked between Sebastian and the grate overhead. 

“I don’t want anything from you, baby. Everything’s okay, you’re safe now. I just need you to calm down, hmm? Do you think you can do that for Daddy?”

At Sebastian’s words, Kurt’s body seemed to spasm away. His whole body jolted as if to run before remembering that he was trapped. Kurt’s full lips fell open and wobbled as though he wanted to say something but couldn’t find the words. Sebastian smiled at him sympathetically. He had always reminded himself how hard it was going to be for Kurt to adjust, but he didn’t think about how it’d feel seeing his baby react like this. 

“Just relax, sweetheart. Then we can get you changed and get some yummy food into that tummy of yours.” Sebastian’s voice took on a more cheerful tone towards the end in an attempt to soothe his baby. Kurt’s brows simply furrowed and he began shaking his head slightly before building frantically. 

“N-No! No! You can’t do this! They’ll find me! The police will be looking and then you’ll get arrested. This is kidnapping! And you’re a  _ psychopath _ , you’re crazy!” Kurt shrieked. He was trying to get up again but the grate prevented him, which seemed to make his hysterics even worse. 

After his continued attempts to soothe and calm his baby to no avail, Sebastian sighed and stood up. His movement caused Kurt to begin shaking like a leaf, but he simply turned and walked back out into the kitchen. His baby fell silent as he left but after a moment he could hear him crying and rattling the crib again. Sebastian had hoped he wouldn’t have to do this, but if Kurt kept going the way he was then he could end up hurting himself. 

He took a plastic baby bottle from the kitchen cupboard and started to fill it with water. That done he collected a glass jar of muscle relaxant and proceeded to measure out a small dose. Sebastian added the liquids together, before shaking the bottle in his hand. 

The small dosage would relax Kurt’s limbs and keep him pliant so that Sebastian could easily manoeuvre his baby without any struggling. The effects wouldn't last for longer than a couple of hours which was more than enough time for Sebastian to get his baby ready for bed. After this he would give Kurt a half dose of his sleeping medicine so that his baby would be able to sleep through the night. He didn’t want to use the sleeping medicine often in case Kurt became dependant on it. Plus, Kurt needed to fall into his new routine naturally.

He walked back into the nursery and Kurt went still once more. Sebastian could feel Kurt’s eyes on his back as he placed the bottle on the changing table and began getting the change mat ready. Behind him, he could hear Kurt’s shallow panting. 

“Okay, baby, Daddy’s gonna get you out in a minute and we’re gonna get you more comfortable. Kay? I don’t want you to hurt yourself, beautiful, so you gotta be real good for me.” As Sebastian was talking he walked over to the crib and gave Kurt a stern look through the wires of the grate. 

“Do as Daddy says, baby.” Kurt kept crying quietly, his eyes tracked Sebastian’s every move.

Slowly, he unlocked the grate at each corner of the crib. As soon as he had pulled it away, Kurt’s small fists came flying up in all directions. Sebastian easily dodged them with a chuckle that seemed to infuriate his adorable baby further. 

“Hey, now. None of that.”

“You’re sick! Let me go, asshole!” When Kurt’s arms flailed towards him again, Sebastian easily caught both fists in one hand and reached with his other arm to scoop his baby up. He tutted disapprovingly at the foul language and noted it as a problem to watch out for. Kurt continued thrashing and Sebastian tightened his hold on his baby’s wrists, small hands were beginning to turn an angry red.

“I said, that’s  _ enough _ , Kurt.” Sebastian admonished, pulling Kurt’s arms sharply towards himself. Kurt seemed to hold his breath at Sebastian’s tone but the wiggling only paused for a moment.

It was admittedly hard for him to carry his baby when Kurt was struggling against Sebastian’s hold so viciously, but it was only a few steps before he held Kurt down against the change table. 

Working as fast as he could, Sebastian pulled a safety strap across Kurt’s stomach and buckled him in tightly. He had also had extra straps fitted to secure Kurt’s wrists which he fastened next. Kurt’s legs were still kicking, but as Sebastian stood to the side they didn’t reach him. He stroked Kurt’s hair off of his forehead and attempted to calm him down again. 

“Was that so hard, baby? Daddy just wants to make you more comfortable. You’re going to hurt your throat with all this crying, how about a drink?” Sebastian cooed. Kurt’s lip was still wobbling with sobs and being restrained as he was seemed to make the shaking of Kurt’s body even worse. He picked up the bottle and brought it to Kurt’s mouth. 

“C’mon, baby, open up for Daddy. It’s just water, honey, you can trust me.” Sebastian encouraged. Kurt opened his eyes and fixed a watery glare at Sebastian. It hurt Sebastian to have that stare directed at him, but he had prepared himself for this. He rubbed the nipple between Kurt’s lips, but his baby pressed them together in a thin line. 

“Please, don’t make me do this, baby.” Sebastian sighed, visibly pained. Kurt’s eyes widened in fear, but his resolve kept him from giving in. Sebastian stared helplessly before bringing his spare hand up to cover Kurt’s rapidly flaring nostrils. Kurt tried to shake him off but Sebastian was stronger. He didn’t like hurting his baby like this, but in the long run Sebastian knew he had to use tough love if he wanted them to lead a perfect life together. 

After another moment, Kurt gasped for breath and Sebastian wasted no time pushing the nipple into his mouth. With a hand still covering Kurt’s nose, Kurt had no choice but to suck the water down so that he could breath again. After a quarter of the bottle was gone, Sebastian removed his hand altogether. Kurt didn’t seem to notice as he kept suckling the nipple in his mouth. Once it was mostly empty, Sebastian took the bottle away setting it on the shelf of the change table.

“There’s a good boy! Such a good baby for Daddy, aren’t you, Kurtie?” Sebastian cooed happily, rubbing Kurt’s stomach over his t-shirt. He was glad his baby was beginning to behave. As he waited for the sleeping medicine to take effect, Sebastian slowly crossed the room making sure Kurt couldn’t escape from the changing table. Kurt immediately tried to undo the first strap, but his arms were tied down too tightly to the mat. He kept struggling slightly, but with each passing moment he seemed to understand that it was useless. 

Sebastian got to work re-making Kurt’s cot and then deliberated which pajama set to put Kurt in for the night. He finally decided on some white footie pajamas that were decorated with small red stars. The drugs were supposedly fast acting and so fifteen minutes after Sebastian had fed Kurt his bottle he finally noticed that’s Kurt’s struggling had become sluggish. He crossed back over to the changing table and cooed to his baby.

“Ssh, that’s it, Angel. Just relax.” Sebastian petted over Kurt’s tummy again as he felt all the tension in his body melt away. Happy that the muscle relaxant was taking the desired effect, Sebastian unbuckled Kurt’s hands again. When they were free they began to raise before falling back to the table weakly.

Sebastian began stripping his baby, and the removal of his sweatpants earned some token wiggling. More tears fell down Kurt’s cheeks when the movement didn’t help and, Sebastian assumed, took a lot of energy out of his small body. He couldn’t help but run his hands over Kurt’s milky thighs.

Kurt’s t-shirt came off next and Sebastian marveled at the expanse of creamy, smooth skin that had been revealed. He stroked his hand across his baby’s torso in a soothing gesture, all the while still cooing to the adorably confused face staring at him. Sebastian removed Kurt’s boxers quickly, he wanted to stare and explore but he knew this wasn’t the right time. When Kurt was more settled, they’d have plenty of time to appreciate each other fully. 

Originally, Sebastian had wanted to give his baby a bath, but he figured they were both too tired for that right now. Beneath the mat of the table there were two drawers and a shelf. Tucked underneath the shelf there was a diaper genie. The shelf held items of equipment that were for Sebastian’s benefit, such as hand sanitizer and even plastic gloves for days when Kurt was messier than expected. The first drawer was filled with diapers and the second held a variety of different powders and creams. Sebastian reached for some baby wipes and began cleaning his baby’s bottom and groin. Kurt mewled at the contact and squirmed tiredly, Sebastian continued his work quickly and effectively. 

Next, he applied a layer of sensitive skin diaper cream to his baby and cooed all the while. He hated hearing his baby cry, but it was best to jump straight into all of their new routines so that Kurt would sooner get accustomed to them. Finally, Sebastian took out a clean diaper and grabbed Kurt’s weakly twitching legs at the ankles to lift his lower half slightly. He put the diaper in place beneath Kurt’s bottom and pulled the front over his groin to secure the adhesive tabs. 

Once the diaper was secured, Sebastian gave Kurt’s groin a light tap and grinned at him with a cheeky smile. 

“All done, Kurtie! Doesn’t that feel so much better? Being out of those yucky clothes?” Sebastian made a face at the word yucky and ignored Kurt’s slowly shaking head. 

“Let’s get some jammies on my beautiful baby! Daddy doesn’t want you getting a cold.” Sebastian retrieved the onesie he’d left on the shelf earlier. Kurt’s legs had finally gone still and so Sebastian had no trouble slipping the footies onto Kurt. He pulled the rest of the onesie up, pausing to unbuckle the safety waist strap. Sebastian had to pull Kurt to sit up as the onesie buttoned up the back. The feature was designed to deter Kurt from unbuttoning the onesie himself, but with his reaction to everything else so far, Sebastian thought his baby still might try.

When Kurt was fully clothed, Sebastian settled his baby on his hip. 

“That wasn’t so bad was it, sweet pea? I told you, Daddy will  _ always  _ take care of you.” He rested Kurt’s head into the crook of his neck and leaned his own cheek against Kurt’s soft hair. Closing his eyes, Sebastian rocked Kurt in the centre of the nursery, revelling in the feeling of his arms being gloriously full. 

Together they retrieved a new bottle for Kurt, this time filled with warm milk and a crushed up sleeping pill. Sebastian took up his post in the rocking chair again, but now he had the wonderful weight of Kurt in his lap. As he rocked them gently Sebastian hummed a few notes of a soft lullaby and it didn’t take long for Kurt to drink the bottle. The earlier bottle had left Kurt so pliant that he hardly fought the bottle and simply drank himself to near unconsciousness. As Kurt had already been asleep for so long, the second dose of sleeping medicine was vital to ensure his baby would sleep all night. Sebastian knew the next day was going to be a lot more difficult and the fun was only beginning.

Once Kurt was fast asleep once more, Sebastian waited before returning him to his crib. He continued rocking them and stared dreamily down at Kurt’s relaxed face. He was the luckiest guy in the world.

* * *

 

The next morning, Sebastian woke up at five. He hadn’t slept well and had been waking up every other hour to check on Kurt. Sebastian had made sure to get top of the line baby monitors so he knew that if Kurt woke up he would be alerted, but the fear that he’d miss it was still there. A few times he had walked down the hall to check on his little man only to find Kurt sleeping comfortably, not that his baby could have gotten very far with the grate locked. 

Sebastian didn’t usually wake up until after seven, but his body was already too awake to try and drift off again. He couldn’t wait to spend the day reconnecting with his baby. Turning on his side, Sebastian noticed the clip-on bed rail he’d left propped up beneath the window. The rail had thick padded blue edges and a white net took up the centre. He’d bought the piece online to clip onto his own bed in hopes that once Kurt was settled he’d be able to occasionally sleep in bed with Sebastian without fear of rolling out. Only one rail was needed as Sebastian would be cuddling his baby from the other side. He stared at the rail dreamily and spread his arm out across the mattress, imagining what it would be like to sleep with his baby in his arms.

Lost in his thoughts, another half hour passed before Sebastian deemed it an acceptable time for him to get up. He quickly showered and dressed before heading out to the kitchen. He peeked his head into the nursery once again and had to drag himself back out in order to get ready for their morning. Sebastian knew he would always have to stay a step ahead in order to assure that everything continued to go according to plan. He didn’t want any delays in Kurt’s schedule. 

Sebastian cleaned the kitchen and living room and unpacked the small bag he had taken to New York. Next he made sure to check the security of the playpen and the door bouncer that he and Hunter had installed the previous week. He had tried to convince Hunter to help him test the appliances, but his friend had only managed to get one foot in before seemingly realising what he was doing. Hunter had backed out with his hands raised as Sebastian laughed at his indignant expression. 

At half past six, Sebastian began making oatmeal for breakfast. He figured it was a safe bet until he was able to find out what foods Kurt liked best. As he waited for the porridge to cook, Sebastian walked into Kurt’s nursery, this time he allowed himself to pause and simply stare. In the years building up to Kurt’s arrival, Sebastian had envisioned this very scene. Kurt tangled up in his bed sheets, his porcelain face visible through the bars. His lips pouted slightly in his sleep, just like the photo Sebastian kept in his wallet. Sebastian’s angel was simply waiting for his Daddy to wake and look after him. A privilege Sebastian still couldn’t believe fell to him. The only difference from his vision was the blue, baby blanket balled up near Kurt’s head, looking suspiciously like his baby had been cuddling it.

Feeling moisture leak onto his cheeks, Sebastian shook his head as if to rid himself of his stupor. He couldn’t allow Kurt to see him so choked up, otherwise his baby might realise the power he held over Sebastian. And he did not want a bratty, spoiled child.

Before the oatmeal could burn, Sebastian headed to the blinds and began pulling the drawstring. As the light filtered into the room, Kurt began wiggling in his bed. Sebastian watched as he brought a fist up to rub his eyes before instinctively trying to sit up. Kurt was met with the locked grate once again and Sebastian hurried over to unlock it as Kurt’s bottom lip began to wobble. 

“It’s okay, baby. Daddy’s here.” Sebastian cooed. Once again. Kurt surveyed the room as he blinked his eyes open. 

“It wasn’t a dream.” Kurt cried. He fell back to the soft mattress and covered his eyes with his hands. His shoulders began to shake slightly and Sebastian felt his own sag. 

“Don’t hide those beautiful eyes from me, baby.” Sebastian said softly. Kurt slowly slid his hands from his face and looked at Sebastian with an unreadable expression. 

“There’s my sleeping beauty! Did you have some nice dreams, baby?” Sebastian cooed as he entered the lock combination to the grate. 

“Daddy’s gonna get you out now and I want no fuss. Understand?” Sebastian tried to catch Kurt’s eye, but his baby’s were unfocused due to the tears once again streaming from them. He pulled the grate to one side before clicking the right railing and sliding it down. Kurt hadn’t seemed to realise what Sebastian was doing, so Sebastian quickly scooped his baby up and sat Kurt on his hip before Kurt was able to fight back. 

Kurt’s hands were trapped between his and Sebastian’s chest, so he could only weakly kick his legs and try and shake himself out of Sebastian’s grip with his shoulders. 

Instinctively, Sebastian pressed forward to place a long kiss to Kurt’s adorably sleep creased cheek. He smacked his lips together in an exaggerated ‘Mwah!’ before chuckling as Kurt pulled away in protest.

“Put me down!” Kurt shrieked. 

“C’mon now, I said no fussies.” As he spoke, Sebastian bounced Kurt on his hip and brought a hand up to pat his baby’s bottom. 

“Are you messy, Kurtie? Do you need to be changed?”

“W-hat?! No! That’s sick-. I’d never-!” Kurt utterances were cut off by his own broken sobs. Sebastian couldn’t feel any weight or warmth to his diaper and so decided to wait until after breakfast to change him. 

“Let’s get you some breakfast then, hmm?” Sebastian walked them back out to the kitchen and Kurt quieted down slightly to take in the apartment for the first time in his non drowsy state. Sebastian had kept the decor light and modern, he’d modeled it after the interior design magazines Kurt had kept in his dorm room. 

Kurt was still examining the living room when Sebastian sat him in the high chair. He quickly pulled the straps between his legs and over his shoulders before buckling them in the back. Immediately, Kurt began tugging at the straps as Sebastian tutted at him disapprovingly.

“Stop, baby. You’ll hurt yourself.” Sebastian snapped the plastic, yellow tray onto the chair next and smiled brightly at Kurt when it was all done. Again, he couldn’t resist kissing Kurt’s temple, this time allowing his eyes to flutter shut at the contact. He had a feeling his lips were going to become well acquainted with every inch of Kurt’s body.

He took a white bib from the kitchen counter and tied it around Kurt’s neck. As he got close his baby had tried to push him back with his hands, but Sebastian was much stronger. The bib had a Mickey Mouse face printed in the center and Sebastian nearly cooed at the adorable sight Kurt made. His baby tried to undo the ties, but lowered his hands at Sebastian’s stern glare. 

“Ah, ah, ah.” 

“I don’t want this.” Kurt cried weakly.

“You’ll feel much better once you’ve got some yummies in your tummy.” Sebastian smiled. He filled a small plastic bowl with the oatmeal and turned back to Kurt. “I put a little bit of honey in. I know you used to request that at Dalton.”

At the mention of the school Kurt’s head snapped up and he narrowed his eyes at Sebastian. “It  _ is  _ you!”

“I knew you remembered Daddy!” Sebastian laughed delightedly as he sat in the chair next to his baby. “Dalton used to be fun, huh? But I know it was hard for you having to be so big all the time. You don’t have to worry anymore though, about anything. Daddy’s here now to take care of everything.”

Kurt’s mouth fell open as Sebastian talked and he wasted no time spooning a mouthful of the oatmeal and passing it between Kurt’s lips. His baby gasped around the spoonful and Sebastian kept the utensil inside his mouth until Kurt was forced to swallow with a sob. 

“That’s a good boy.” Sebastian loaded the spoon again, “Open up, baby.”

It seemed this time, Kurt was ready for the food as he pressed his lips into a tight line and glared at Sebastian. 

“Come on. Another bite.”

It only took Sebastian a moment to figure out that Kurt was probably suspicious of the food after the bottle and pills Sebastian gave him the previous day. He thought for a moment before eating a small mouthful of the oatmeal himself.

“See? Not poisonous. Daddy thinks it’s really yummy, don’t you?”

Kurt’s lips began turning white with the force at which he pressed them together. Sebastian tried enticing the spoon in front of his face, but the daggers Kurt was shooting at Sebastian only intensified. 

“You’ll get sick if you don’t eat, baby.” Sebastian sighed. He’d dealt with fussy babies before whilst babysitting, but their parents had already figured out what worked best to persuade them. That was something Sebastian had always looked forward to, learning how to best take care of Kurt from hands on experience. He tried to offer the food to Kurt again before suddenly being hit with an idea.

“Y’know, Kurtie. I thought you’d be able to handle this big boy food, but if you’d prefer to have some baby food then I can get you some?...Maybe some mushed up peas and carrots?” Sebastian said conversationally, mixing the oatmeal in the bowl whilst looking at Kurt from the corner of his eye.

As expected, Kurt was caught off guard. His beautiful eyes widened and Sebastian could practically see the cogs turning in his baby’s mind. His baby was so smart. 

Sebastian raised the spoon to his lips once again. They remained tightly closed until Kurt shakily spoke. 

“I-I can do it.”

Sebastian leaned back with a sigh. “How about this. If you let Daddy feed you five more bites. Then I’ll let you do the spoon yourself? Does that sound like a fair deal?”

More tears leaked from Kurt’s eyes before he nodded minutely. He squeezed his eyes shut before opening his mouth slightly, Sebastian passed the spoon between his lips again and watched as his baby immediately swallowed. With how much his baby had been crying, the motion was probably painful, but at least they were making progress. 

Kurt tried to swallow the five bites as fast as he could, but Sebastian decided not to call him out on it. Once the fifth bite had been swallowed, Kurt looked at Sebastian expectantly.

“You did so good, baby. You deserve a reward.” Sebastian passed Kurt the bowl and spoon with a bright smile. Kurt focused his attention on the bowl, refusing to acknowledge Sebastian. 

Sebastian got up and filled himself a bowl full of the oatmeal. His own bowl was porcelain and his spoon was metal, a huff of breath from Kurt’s direction let him know that Kurt had noticed. He sat back down and began eating, much faster than his baby who was now going at a slower pace as he was feeding himself.  

It was silent as they ate, Sebastian assumed his baby was shy but he hoped he would soon get over it. He wanted to begin everyday listening to Kurt’s adorable babbling. Sebastian kept an eye on every movement of Kurt’s, making sure he was actually eating his breakfast. Kurt had already been on the thin side at Dalton and his stomach was in danger of concaving.

“This is nice, isn’t it, Kurtie? You and Daddy eating breakfast together. We can do this every morning from now on, I promise. Maybe Sunday’s can be pancake day? Of course, that’s if you’re  a good baby for me. Your favourite's blueberry, right? Just like Daddy.” Sebastian grinned.  

Kurt didn’t respond, but Sebastian put that down to his mouth being full. If this type of behaviour continued in the future they may have to have a discussion about being polite, though for now Sebastian could let it slide. Kurt was still in the very early stages after all. Every time Kurt lifted the spoon to his mouth, he would watch Sebastian warily for any sudden movement. Again, Sebastian pretended not to notice and finished his own bowl with a grin. 

“What should we have for breakfast tomorrow, baby? Any requests for the kitchen?” 

Kurt paused as Sebastian began talking. He dropped the plastic spoon and it clattered against his bowl. Kurt gave Sebastian what he assumed was a challenging look, but Sebastian didn’t rise to the childish action. His baby was clearly rebelling against his situation; behaviour like this Sebastian had expected but so far it hadn’t been particularly worrisome.

“All done?” Sebastian smiled as Kurt continued staring narrowly at him. The look of disdain from his baby was hard to stomach and painful to see directed at him, but again he couldn’t allow Kurt to see how much behaviour like this affected him. He was glad that Kurt had stopped crying, even if the alternative was anger.

Sebastian noticed a small fleck of oatmeal on Kurt’s chin. It probably fell there when Kurt dropped his spoon. Without hesitating, Sebastian leaned forward and tugged Kurt’s bib up to wipe the gunk away.

“D-don’t!” Kurt flinched away at the contact, and Sebastian’s jaw hardened. He leaned back in his seat, trying to process what had just happened. After a moment he leaned forward once again, catching Kurt’s still startled gaze.

“Baby, I would  _ never  _ hurt you. You know that, right?” Sebastian said softly. Kurt’s eyes flickered across Sebastian’s face, which told him he had his baby’s full attention. He took Kurt’s limp hands in his own, hoping that Kurt would finally hear and understand what he was saying. Sebastian’s large hand’s enveloped Kurt’s and he looked away from Kurt’s eyes for a moment to marvel at the sight of his fingertips brushing the back of his baby’s palms. When he looked back up he noticed Kurt too had been watching their joined hands. 

As Sebastian began talking Kurt’s eyes locked on his again. Sebastian could see the open confusion in them. 

“You mean the world to me, Kurt. Being separated from you for all these years has been one of the hardest things I’ve ever done. And now I finally have you back, I’m never letting  _ anything  _ happen to you.” 

At some point in his little speech Kurt’s mouth had dropped open. Sebastian was glad that he had managed to shock Kurt with his sincerity, but he could only hope that Kurt truly believed what he was saying. He knew that he would have to keep reminding Kurt of his devotion to him, but they had a long time together to work on their relationship. One of the luxuries that living in Anomalie afforded them was that they wouldn’t have to deal with anymore interruptions.

Kurt didn’t give any further response and so Sebastian gave his hands one last squeeze before sighing. Turning his back, he took their bowls to the sink. He began rinsing them before slotting them into the dishwasher. When he turned back to Kurt he was smiling again.

“How about a drink, baby? Then maybe you can go pee-pee’s for Daddy?”

Kurt’s face instantly turned to disgust. Sebastian began making the bottle. 

“You want juice?” As expected, he didn’t get an audible answer. Once the bottle was made, he returned to Kurt and removed his bib before unfastening the straps of the chair. He picked up a still stubbornly silent baby and walked them to the average sized play pen set up in the left hand corner of the living space. Sebastian felt Kurt take in a sharp intake of breath at the sight. 

He sat Kurt in the middle of the playpen with his bottle and watched as his baby briefly looked around the perimeter before fixing his glare on Sebastian again. 

“Now what?” Kurt huffed, practically slamming his bottle on the floor next to him. Sebastian could tell his baby was beginning to get cranky now that he’d stopped crying. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll get you some toys from the nursery and you can play while Daddy does a little work.” Sebastian laughed, stepping closer to his baby as far as the playpen would allow. He wanted to step over the barrier and hold Kurt close in his lap, but he knew that defeated the purpose of the playpen. Kurt needed to bond with his own little spaces in the apartment so that he would sooner feel more at home.

“No, I don’t want any stupid toys! I’m not a baby, Sebastian!” Kurt shouted, he crossed his arms angrily but the sight only appealed more to Sebastian. 

“It’s disrespectful for you to call me that, honey. Only grownups use first names. You call me Daddy, understand?” Sebastian crouched down as he spoke. He’d read in one of his baby books that being on the same level as the baby helped them to feel more comfortable with the rules being set.

“Wh-what-! What even is this?! I don’t understand, why are you doing this?” Sebastian raised one of his palms to cup Kurt’s cheek and chin as his baby cried. 

“Hey, c’mon, ssh. It’s all okay, baby. You need to let go all of the stress you’ve been carrying around. I’ve already told you, Daddy’s here to take care of you now. There’s nothing to be afraid of.”

Kurt shook his head as Sebastian spoke. He opened his mouth to no doubt deliver more protests before Sebastian cut him off. 

“So, how about those toys?”

“No! I already said I’m not a freaking baby! This is wrong!”

“Oh, I think when you see the awesome toys Daddy got for you, you’ll change your mind!” Sebastian sang. He began to stand before pausing and catching Kurt’s eye again.

“You are  _ not  _ to move from this play pen, Kurt Elizabeth. Understood?” Kurt’s mewling immediately stopped when Sebastian spoke. His tone was serious in a way he hadn’t used with Kurt before and it visibly set his baby on edge. There must have been something in his expression that told Kurt not to test him because his baby swallowed before bowing his head. Sebastian took this to mean yes.

He gave Kurt another stern look before pulling himself to his feet once again. Sebastian didn’t want to leave his baby for even a moment and so dashed into the nursery to retrieve one of the plastic tubs of toys. To his delight it appeared Kurt hadn’t moved a muscle since he’d been gone. His arms were still crossed angrily, but he looked up with round eyes as Sebastian brought the tub in.

He set the tub down on the outside of the playpen and began to remove each item slowly so his baby could see. 

On the top there was a clear case filled with foam building blocks. Next were some generic brand dolls; they were plastic but Sebastian had already made sure to remove the small, loose pieces like jewellery. He pulled a ball out next and rolled it towards his baby.

“No throwing outside of the playpen,” he warned. Kurt just rolled the ball away from himself in answer. 

Finally Sebastian pulled out a large light and sound activity centre. It was a rounded block with around eight sections on the sides. Each section was a different colour and had a different activity; it was littered in different buttons and lights. The top had a few intricate bead roller coasters that even Sebastian was dying to fiddle with. 

He placed each toy spread out in the playpen and gave Kurt a triumphant smile.

“Don’t worry, baby. Daddy’ll be right there on the couch. You just play with your toys and drink your juice. Call me if you need anything, sweet pea.” 

Sebastian settled himself so that Kurt was in his direct line of sight. He pulled his computer onto his lap and opened up the first baby boutique he had bookmarked, fully aware that he had no intention of actually paying any attention to the monitor.

He didn’t look up at his baby, but his angry, laboured breathing could easily be heard. Sebastian flicked over the mousepad to disguise the fact that his full attention was on Kurt. It seemed to do the trick as after only a few moments, Kurt clearly had had enough. He took a deep breath before launching into his little triad.

“I can’t wait until they find me and you get locked up for good, Sebastian. They’ll probably put you in an institute. You’re practically  _ unhinged _ .” Kurt’s voice sounded almost smug, as though he was proud of the hurtful words he was hurling at his Daddy. But Sebastian simply kept clicking on his computer before typing ‘discipline’ into the search bar. 

He had to fight the urge to raise his eyebrow at the results. Were some of those paddles even safe for babies? Sebastian did bookmark one though, it had the name ‘Brat’ raised on it so that is would imprint on his baby’s bottom. From the way Kurt had been behaving it was entirely too fitting. Kurt was, of course, unaware of this as he had still been talking at Sebastian, though his taunts had fallen on deaf ears. Kurt seemed to realise this as he induced his voice with yet more venom. 

“You’ll be all over the news too, I bet. They’ll debate whether you’re a pedophile-” 

“ENOUGH!” Sebastian is off the couch and over the playpen in seconds. That word snapping him out of his ignorance and ringing in his ears. He grabbed Kurt’s wrists tightly together in one hand and gripped his chin with the other. Kurt’s face had clearly blanched as Sebastian seethed. “That is more than enough out of your naughty little mouth, Kurt Elizabeth. You have crossed the line. And here I thought we were going to have a nice morning playing, but you insist on using dirty words to describe your Daddy. All I want to do is love and take care of my good little baby, but if you can’t behave then Daddy will have to teach you a lesson.”

Sebastian could feel his face was flaming with anger. How dare his baby accuse him of something so disgusting. He didn’t think Kurt had even released his breath since Sebastian had took hold of him, his blue eyes were impossibly wide. But Sebastian couldn’t comfort him yet like he wanted. Kurt had to learn that he was serious about being his Daddy and so Sebastian would just have to show him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please let me know what you enjoyed and didn't enjoy in this update. And any constructive criticism is welcome! 
> 
> Again sorry for the delay, and I'd like to thank my amazing beta once again for the continued support she has given me!


End file.
